The Masks We Wear
by NiceThorn
Summary: Zuko discovers his uncle's betrayal. Plot divergence at Ba Sing Se. Prince and Princess team up and stay that way, now with 100% more of our favourite blue fire. You might find chapters 14 and 28 interesting. Likely to be somewhat dark, or at least in the shade. Eventually continuing years past the comet.
1. Chapter 1

His uncle seemed happier with each day that passed. That the once, and apparently still, famous Dragon of the West took such pleasure in making tea for his once enemies still confused the banished prince.

To Lee, on the other hand, it made perfect sense. Working in the Jasmine Dragon and living in Ba Sing Se was all that he knew. It was a simple life filled with small pleasures and peace, which was all he needed to lull the prince back to sleep on the rare occasion he stirred. Awake was pain and hurt and suffering of all sorts, sleep brought blissful oblivion and let Lee enjoy his uncle's dream.

So the days went by. Iroh grew happier and fatter, Lee smiled more and got better at making tea, and Zuko slept, locked away in the depths of his mind. Uncle even began teaching him some new strategies in Pai Sho while subtly hinting at meanings Lee couldn't grasp. Zuko became restless at them though, tossing and turning and struggling to wake but Lee would just smile, thank Iroh and sip at his tea. So Zuko slept on.

Every few days Iroh would leave the shop closed for a lunch break longer than usual. He would give Lee some extra pocket money and send him out to have fun, not so subtly hinting that he should find a pretty girl to spend time with. Zuko and Lee had few things in common, but they could readily agree on this at least. Not yet.

Iroh would disappear for a couple hours and reappear in a contemplative mood, and deflect any attempt to find out why this was so. Then one time Lee explored a different street and saw his uncle enter a building. Curiosity got the best of him and he snuck onto its roof, listening in.

If he hadn't been lying down already, he would have been floored.

Iroh was a "Grand Lotus" of some secret society that was trying to bring balance to the world. And by balance, they meant helping the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord his father, Princess Azula his sister, removing the Fire Nation Colonies, oh, and grooming him to be the next Fire Lord, one they could influence! _Control_!

Needless to say, Zuko woke with a vengeance. He couldn't bring himself to stand up, his blood burned cold as sweat and nausea washed over him. All the little things suddenly clicked. All the time wasted in eating, shopping, bathing, playing Pai Sho! All the little remarks, hints, subtly things over the three years... The help just enough to find the Avatar but never enough to catch him...

He couldn't breathe. All this time his uncle never meant for him to catch the Avatar, never meant for him to restore his honour, never meant for him to return home while his father lived! He was to be Fire Lord and be their puppet! After they helped the Avatar kill the current one, his father, and the other potential heir, his little sister.

Granted, she wasn't the nicest of siblings, but she was still his sister and he did not wish her death!

How could Uncle do this? It was too much- he couldn't- it _didn't_-

Time passed and still he lay there, dead to the world. Darkness fell, the last customers would be coming for their night tea before bed. Lee got up and made his way back to the tea shop. To his uncle who played Pai Sho, made tea, and loved him. Who didn't betray him and everything he held dear.

Zuko slept very deeply now.

oOo

A/N: The story I imagined has changed significantly, and I now feel that the title is not suited to the way things are going. Please feel free to review with suggestions! Though it might be best to read it all first.


	2. Chapter 2

The invitation came as a surprise, but a very welcome one. Iroh was ecstatic to be serving tea to the Earth King himself. Lee was happy his uncle was happy, and their benefactor was pleased to say the least. The best leaves were selected, new clothes and equipment purchased, and off they went to serve the king.

But then no one was there.

So they waited. The Earth King was a busy man, these things happened. They talked a very little, the conversation too awkward to pass much time.

And still they waited.

Sitting there in that large room, empty of all save himself and his uncle, Lee began to think. It wasn't nice. Dark thoughts crept up from the depths of his mind, and in the absence of customers and tea making and pleasant everyday normality, Lee began to lose his iron grip and Zuko began to wake up.

He went to make himself a cup of tea, maybe Uncle would like one too while they waited, but this was for the King. He looked around for something to clean, someone to serve, something anything to do. But there was nothing he could do and he kept slipping and _oh no_...

Zuko woke up. He blinked several times as if just remembering where he was, and then turned to his uncle and said "Uncle, please explain the significance of the White Lotus." It took far more effort than it should to keep breathing normally.

His uncle startled at the sudden question and looked at Zuko closely, as if he could lift the answers he sought straight from his eyes. Then he smiled that goofy smile of his that caused everyone to underestimate him and replied "Ah, Lee! Taking an interest in Pai Sho after all this time. The White Lotus tile is ofte-" but Zuko cut him off.

"I said White Lotus, not the tile. Uncle, _what have you done?_" The last part came out as a soft hiss. He knew exactly what his uncle had done, but he didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it- _except it made too much sense._

But he loved and trusted his uncle too much to not, at least, ask.

Too bad he didn't get an answer.

Former General Iroh, Dragon of the West, brother of the Fire Lord and 'Grand Lotus', the only man to defeat Ba Sing Se's great wall, _couldn't force out a single word_.

Zuko watched his uncle's mouth open and shut twice and fought the building urge to destroy something. He stood slowly, every movement strained and screaming restrained rage. His fists clenched, knuckles whitened, blood welled where his nails pierced his palm, only to be burnt off as smoke.

He gave a bark of laughter, startlingly high and loud, before biting it off. "So it is true. You never meant for me to succeed. Always slowing me down... That damned tile... And now it's too late. You're a traitor, I'm banished; it's serve tea for the rest of my miserable life or face Azula coming to kill me! Oh wait, you're trying to get her and father, _Fire Lord_, killed! And then I'm to be the puppet prince, bringing _balance_ and whatever else you want! You've been helping the Avatar from the beginning..." He suddenly lost all momentum and trailed off, barely able to keep breathing let alone ranting.

While he silently choked and sucked in air, his uncle stood and faced him. "Zuko..."

They faced each other for an age, neither making a sound.

"Was any of it wrong?" How he wished his uncle would say yes.

"No."

"No? Nothing? No explanation, no defence, nothing? Say something!"

"The world needs balance, Zuko! You have seen first hand the state of the world, the violence and death and ruin the Fire Nation has wrought. It needs to be fixed! The Avatar can restore balance, and with you as Fire Lord you can right the wrongs of our family. Ozai needs to be dealt with. He is insane! Just look at y-"

"Do. _Not_. Go. There." Zuko snarled.

"You were thirteen! And you were right! Another minute and I would have spoken out myself."

Zuko refused to acknowledge this. "So you followed me, chipping away at my resolve, and then when the Avatar finally appeared, you slowed me down! Shopping trips, special items, gambling and bathing and eating, wasting time whenever we, _whenever I _got close"

"You couldn't have caught him anyway! You never thought things through, he can't be contained! He's the _Avatar_!" Iroh was beginning to lose his calm.

"Zhao did it! A handful of archers, a net and some chains was all it took! And maybe if you had stopped hindering and started helping, it could have been over and we'd be home! Ah but then you wouldn't be able to influence me quite so well, and your precious balance needs the Avatar free to kill father, and me to be your _puppet_ afterwards!"

Iroh went to argue back but a wave of fire from Zuko's hand silenced him.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to grab my stuff and leave you to your tea." He spat the last word with more venom then he had ever known possible, and turned to leave. And then burst out laughing.

Standing by the door, flanked by a dozen Dai Li agents, was Azula.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula quirked an eyebrow at the slightly hysterical laugh that greeted her.

"Pleased to see me, dear Zuzu? I'm flattered." Cool, calm, domineering with that slight trace of derision. _Definitely Azula._

"Not really." He replied with a shrug. It was the honest truth, he didn't care anymore. _Uncle was a traitor from the beginning and nothing she did could hurt him like that._

She almost seemed at a loss. Clearly she had witnessed everything, and she was likely behind the invitation in the first place. But then the moment passed and she was back in control, so swiftly none noticed it.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind?" She asked with a poisoned smile, and gave a small gesture towards Iroh. Immediately two Dai Li on either side of her stepped forward and shot their rock fists at the still stunned Iroh. Acting on instinct, Zuko blasted the missiles apart and then followed up fluidly with two controlled explosions that floored the agents without singeing his sister.

The standing Dai Li gaped at the instant defeat of their companions, then remembered themselves not half a second later and took their stances. Zuko readied himself for what must be the fight of his life. So many earthbending masters _and Azula._

And then he remembered he no longer cared, and lowered his arms. "Sorry. Reflex. Go ahead." Was that him speaking? It sounded... _Cold_.

If she had quirked her eyebrow before, Azula now raised them both as high as possible. And quickly waved down her twitchy companions.

"Well look who grew up. Just a little too late though, Zuzu. Father changed his mind; you two are to be executed. Though you do get the honour of a formal execution at sunset, benefits of royal blood and all. Take them!" The last was barked to her Dai Li, who reacted instantly.

Most turned their gloves on Zuko, after all he had just knocked down two of their number in an instant. He fell under the weight of their attacks, pinned to the ground and restrained. This left Iroh free to destroy the far fewer gloves sent his way with a massive blast of fire from his mouth, _Dragon of the West indeed_, before fleeing through a newly made hole in the wall.

Zuko didn't bother struggling. Half of him was ready to explode and rage until the world was nothing more than ash and glass. The other half just didn't care anymore. _Uncle was a traitor from the beginning and nothing she did could hurt him like that._

He felt them pick him up and half carry him somewhere, felt them punch him, felt them throw him tumbling down some sort of tunnel into a crystal-lit cave. Felt himself reacting to everything. But none of it mattered.

And then as he landed face-first on the ground, his head clearing just in time for him to hear a girl call his name. He collected himself and sat up.

Ah, the water bender. _Of course._


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

"I need your help."

oOo

"That's something we have in common."

oOo

"You will come to a better place."

oOo

"The coup is happening right now. We've gotta warn the Earth King!"

oOo

"This fight is over."

oOo

"Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player."

oOo

"I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..."

The cave erupted with noise and dust.

"Aang!"

And of course she was interrupted. He would never catch a break. This was getting ridiculous. The Avatar burst in just in time to stop her from healing his scar. What were the odds? Guaranteed, apparently.

He watched the waterbender _Katara_ rush over to hug the creature that had haunted him so long. And then his uncle stepped forward as if to hug him, but a vacant look froze him midstep.

"Aang, I knew you would come." She said, her voice grating on his nerves instead of half soothing as it had been mere moments ago. He turned back to his uncle.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing _here_ with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what!" The little brat _actually_-

Uncle, _Iroh_, caught his arm and held him back firmly. "Zuko. It's time we talked." He turned to the brat and Katara, _the waterbender_, and told them to go ahead, that they'd catch up later. Zuko was so far past angry he couldn't get a word out. The strangers left down the earthbent tunnel, leaving him alone with his uncle _the traitor_.

He looked away. "_Why_, uncle?"

Iroh took a breath first. "You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been! And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose... Good."

And then the cave exploded with noise and crystal.

The crystals grew up in a line and immobilised Iroh instantly, spears of the glowing gemstone trapping him and holding his arms out awkwardly. Zuko was left free to take a bending stance.

Azula and two Dai Li agents slid into the room gracefully and stood, staring at them.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle, but Zuko. Prince. Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor... Are you?"

He stared at her almost idly as he dropped his stance, and thought she looked rather odd in green. Odd, but not bad. The forearm guards suited her somehow.

She continued on as if he wasn't staring at her blankly. "I made up that whole thing about an execution, by the way. I just wanted dear old uncle here to come with his friends to rescue you, and well, after the little scene earlier... I wasn't so sure he would come without a little extra incentive. Do you understand? It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

He stiffened. Not too late? He could... redeem...?

Iroh noticed and spoke up immediately. "The kind of redemption she offers is _not_ for you."

That earned him a glare. "Why don't you let him decide, _uncle?_" She turned back to her brother and her expression softened. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win, is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have _fathers love._ You will have everything you want." She finished on a whisper.

Iroh frowned. "Zuko. I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

It was too much. Zuko closed his eyes.

Azula actually looked a little disappointed. "You are free to choose." She waved back her escorts and continued on after the Avatar, footsteps echoing through the tunnel and his mind.

_Azula always lies_. But he no longer cared.

He turned and followed after the Avatar and his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko followed the tunnel to its end and stopped to look down into the massive cavern. Massive softly glowing crystals and several calm rivers filled it with what would have been a nice ambience were it not for the three benders disturbing the peace. He watched, oddly detached, as his little sister held her own against a master waterbender in her element and the three element wielding Avatar.

But then she started losing.

He could almost see the moment her foes realised they would beat her, though they weren't foolish enough to give her any chances. She was Azula, after all. They pushed her back and flanked her, then abruptly they all paused, a temporary standoff.

Zuko moved to join the battle before pausing. Azula wasn't winning. Azula always won. And she always had an audience. Where were her Dai Li agents? She had been flanked by more than a dozen of them when she came for he and uncle, but she faced the Avatar and the waterbender alone? With no one there to witness her victory?

She knew he was there.

He could almost laugh. _Of course_ she knew he was watching. Why else would she hold the standoff like that? She was waiting for him to swoop in and play the role he had always wanted; big brother.

She could have won using her Dai Li puppets, but she wanted his help. Why? To turn him in just afterwards? She already had him in her custody. 'Accidentally' kill him in the confusion of battle? There were far better ways and she knew that. He couldn't think of a reason. There had to be a reason.

But then it didn't matter.

Azula, his little sister, the only living family member who hadn't scarred him in one way or another, wanted his help. Enough to fight a battle she couldn't win alone, when she could have had all the back up she could need, just so he would come to the rescue.

She needed his help. She _wanted_ his help.

Zuko leapt into the fray with a vengeance, both legs kicking a massive blast between the Avatar and his sister as he flipped back, using the kickback to soften his fall to land just as the blast dissipated with swirls of... _blue?_

All eyes turned to him, surprise and shock absurdly evident on all faces. Then everyone moved at once and the battle began anew.

Rapid blasts of blue shot from his fists straight to the startled airbender, who barely blocked the first shot, then dodged and flew off to gain distance. And his breath. Just great, _another_ freaky blue firebender.

Zuko for his part used the time to observe the blue flames blazing on his palms. They were... _beautiful_. A tighter, more compact fire that burned hotter and had much more force to it. He relaxed his control in his left hand, usually enough for the flame to go out, and watched the flames dissolve into the usual swirl of red and yellow. It was still beautiful and deadly but it just felt somehow... lacking? Small? _Cold? _He twitched his hand and the flames burned blue once more.

Surprisingly, it felt more normal. _Better_. He let the flames meet between his hands, held them charging there, then let loose and watched it fly towards the rocky barriers his opponent was hiding behind.

It tore through the first and exploded against the second, sending the Avatar sailing back to crash down, hard. Zuko stalked forward, wary of his downed opponent. Past experience had taught him better than to think this fight over, so he moved in an arc and kept his eyes on the man-made crater.

The Avatar wasn't moving. Zuko paused a fair distance away and risked a glance to see how his sister's battle was going. Surprisingly enough, not so well. He could tell she hadn't fought a waterbending master near a large body of water before, and so she was making mistakes. Her arm and then her leg were encased in water-tentacles and she was panicking. She needed help.

So he helped. Another few seconds and it would have gone badly for her, but he sent a slash of blue to cut and evaporate the water to free her. Azula actually flashed him a thankful smile before joining him in attacking the audacious waterbender. They soon had her entirely on the defensive, but she had moved into the river and was surrounded by her element. It was still only a matter of time but she was putting up quite the fight. They almost had her beaten down when a burst of light distracted all three.

Back where the Avatar had fallen, a crystal tent was glowing with that same light that had become so annoying to him. The Avatar was about to emerge, tattoos and eyes glowing, with more power than was natural. Zuko frowned and moved, ready to attack the moment he showed himself.

Azula realised what was happening and gestured her Dai Li down from their hiding places. Half surrounded the waterbender and half moved to flank the glowing tent. Azula moved away to get a clear shot of the Avatar. They all waited.

And then the crystals exploded in a rush of earth and wind. The Dai Li were knocked down and scattered like leaves while Zuko managed to keep on his feet by conjuring a barrier of fire, even then he was pushed far back. The Avatar rose, bright with power and unnervingly impassive and unstoppable like some god of a forgotten age; not even looking at the mere mortals before him.

The prince froze for a moment, awed as always by the raw power contained in that little airbender, now set loose. And then he straightened and moved to knock him out of the sky before they were all killed. A tight sharp lance of blue fire sent with all the speed and force he had went rocketing straight for the still rising god's chest, but once again his sister showed him up.

Lightening flew faster than fire and struck down the Avatar, just in time for his lance to fly overhead and pierce through metres of solid rock instead. The siblings looked at each other then; him in surprise and then bemusement at his surprise, her in shock with not a little respect for his unusually fierce attack. Then they looked back in time to see the falling god crash into the waterbender's arms.

No one had seemed to know what to do, it seemed unreal, and the waterbender took advantage of their distraction to knock those surrounding her down and launch herself towards her falling hope. The wave carrying her was massive and swift, too fast and strong to be stopped by the startled Dai Li.

She caught her friend and laid him down gently, tears flowing as freely as the water swirling around them. Blue fire struck several times only to be effortlessly blocked by the massive amount of water being constantly fed by the river. They wondered if she even knew they were attacking.

Just as they moved to close in, orange fire blasted the ground between them and their target, followed quickly by their uncle. Iroh shouted something to the waterbender and defended her as she retreated on a pillar of water, the Avatar hanging limply in her grasp.

His words were lost on Zuko. The prince stared at _his uncle_ the complete stranger before him, the stranger standing between him and his way home. The man who had apparently been sabotaging his efforts for three years, while they saved each other time and time again. His uncle who now looked at him as if he were simply an enemy to be defended against.

He ignored Iroh for the moment and tried to stop his prey from escaping, but a wall of red fire blocked his attacks, and they got away.

They got away _again_.


	6. Chapter 6

"After them!" Zuko shouted, voice oddly cool, gestured for the now mostly standing Dai Li to follow the waterbender who was escaping with his prey. They looked to Azula, who paused absently, eyes on her brother's face. He couldn't believe she wasn't going after them, until he remembered she didn't know. "The girl's a _healer_, and she has some spirit water from the North. _He_ _isn't dead_, Azula."

She frowned at that and gestured to her Dai Li. Most launched themselves up on pillars of earth and were gone within seconds, giving chase. Then she turned back to face her brother with a strangely happy smirk. "Azula...?" His sister was acting far too calm. _The Avatar was getting away, why didn't she_-

Azula waved off his concern with barely two fingers, nothing else, and he calmed down. That was her 'I know what I'm doing/I know more than you/I'll explain later, dum-dum' signal. From back when they were getting in and out of trouble together as children. Back when they were almost _friends_. So he bit his lip, inhaled a little deeper, and turned around.

Zuko looked back at his uncle, and regretted it.

He couldn't decide which was worse; watching the Avatar slip through his fingers _again_, the fact that his uncle was the reason for the escape, or the way Iroh didn't defend himself afterwards. _As if the Avatar escaping was the only important thing left._

As the Dai Li encased the former general in even more rock without opposition, Zuko couldn't hold back any more. "Why, uncle?" His voice almost cracked.

Iroh turned his head and looked away, lips pressed tight in grim mockery of his once open smile. Red hot anger and betrayal raged inside him, but they now fought more than self control. A new side had emerged, bringing with it ice to soothe and numb. Zuko almost sighed in relief. The rage and pain was still there, just... buried behind ice. Not burning him inside out; for now at least.

He watched one of the remaining Dai Li agents knock Iroh out cold with a less than precise blow, uncharacteristically angry, and surprised himself by not caring at all. Azula gave some orders, smooth and in control as usual, and Iroh was dragged away to be locked up. Another small gesture and the remaining earthbenders followed after, determined not to let the general escape _again_. It was just the two of them now.

They studied each other's faces with little emotion for a moment, neither one relaxing their guard. Then Azula smiled and stretched her arms. He recognised the movements; standard cool down exercises following a brief, everyday exercise. It made him smile, a little. Typical Azula.

"So," she began with more warmth than he was used to, "little Zuzu is good for something after all. Had to happen sooner or later, you _are_ related to me, so of course some of my greatness spilled over." He chuckled a little, smiling that bit wider. "Father will be proud of us, Zuko. Capturing Ba Sing Se and defeating the Avatar. And capturing the traitor."

Zuko lost his small smile at that. "Uncle..." He started but was utterly unsure of what he meant to say. Wasn't a traitor? He'd just demonstrated exactly where his loyalties lay. After all this time, after overhearing it and confronting him this same day, though it felt like a lifetime ago... And now to have him actually stand in his way and defend the Avatar against him...

"Betrayed you, Zuko. He betrayed you, and our entire nation. But let's not talk about traitors for now. I must say I _am_ impressed that you can call on the blue flames. How long have to been able to?"

He was about to answer since the start of the battle, then stopped. He remembered his fight against Jet, that sense of cool fury and the thin trails of blue fire he had accidentally called upon with his blades.

"Once, maybe, several weeks ago, but only a little. This was the first time I really noticed." It felt incredibly weird to be just talking like this, knowing the Avatar was being chased above them. He raised a palm and watched the blue spring to life, still slightly awed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered from his side. He hadn't even noticed her move, too caught up in the dancing flame that was so familiar and yet so different; so much more. He nodded. She called up her own next to his, palms almost touching, and they watched them swirl together over and over.

"Only lightning is more beautiful, and powerful of course." He was suddenly struck by an idea. He started moving away and called back to her. "I want to test something." She quirked a curious eyebrow and watched him centre himself some distance away.

"Shoot lightning at me."

She was stunned. "What? Why?" But then she remembered how uncle _the traitor_ had somehow commandeered her blast and sent it away. She nodded, cutting him off before he could start, and took her stance. _His funeral._

He watched her circular motions, they were slower than before as if to let her better observe what he was doing, and prepared himself. The pure energy arced towards him ridiculously fast, but somehow his eyes took in each glorious strand that twisted as if searching for him. His fingertips raised by themselves, hours of practice made it pure instinct, and he felt a rush like never before as the lightning entered and flowed within him. _In, down..._ It was amazing. Pure energy coursed through him and he held it for the moment, exhilarated beyond belief. He was almost tempted to try and keep it there, but he knew it would kill him with absolute certainty. This was pure power and it was too much. He raised his other hand, pointed off to the side of the cavern, and felt it fly._ Up, out!_

It leapt from his fingertips with even more power than it had arrived; his own energy adding to make it even more deadly. He realised with some amazement exactly how little control he had over it; he was its guide, nothing more. Once it left he could spread its focus but that was it.

Zuko sighed as if he had been holding his breath, which he might have been doing. Funny how lightning, the most powerful firebending technique, had nothing to do with breath. He straightened and looked to his sister. Ahh, so worth the risk! He would treasure her expression for the rest of his life. Absolute shock was spread over her face as if written in bright red. He closed the distance between them and considered how he himself felt about this.

He felt more alive than ever before, and absolutely confident. Wielding that much power, power from outside himself, bending it to his will and growing it with his own energy before casting it wherever he wished... It was awesome. He couldn't imagine anything headier. But it also humbled him. One slip would bring instant death. It was beyond his control; no matter how much he bent it, it was going somewhere fast and all he could do was point it away.

A deep breath filled him completely and he stood taller than ever. The anger and pain were still there but they had been blown apart by this. It felt like the lightning had seared it away, leaving small scattered ashes where once they had raged.

Azula finally pulled herself together and softly applauded, impressed. "Very clever. You _will_ teach me this new form, later. Now, we have a wall to bring down."


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko was beginning to think that dark green suited his sister. Which was utterly _bizarre_, but there it was. Sitting there on the throne, still dressed in earth kingdom clothes with that smirk on her face, she just looked so _right_. And apparently everyone else thought so too.

Azula had ordered her Dai Li to bring in the nobles and the wealthiest members of the city, anyone with influence. They had been come in groups, surprised, confused and expecting the earth King. They left terrified for their lives and positions, and eager to obey their new ruler lest she turn her ruthless gaze on them. The already intimidating Dai Li didn't hurt, and neither did he, standing by her side like that.

It was almost funny how it had taken til now for him to think that had things been different, it would be _him_ sitting on that throne. But this was her prize. She had taken the city with nothing but two companions and her own skills. Before he would have been jealous. Now...

He didn't know what he felt. But he wasn't jealous. Patriotic? He was certainly proud of her and what she had done for their nation... But that was it. He was pretty sure there should be more, sure there _was_ more. But he just couldn't feel it. _Uncle was a traitor from the start and never meant for him to succeed._

...Maybe that had something to do with it. He almost sighed. Then he remembered they were finished with the nobles for the day, and let his sigh escape.

Azula must have noticed because she gave a speech about how they had finally conquered Ba Sing Se after a hundred years, how father would welcome them home as war heroes. _But he didn't have the Avatar._

"It doesn't matter, Zuko. Today, you restored _your own_ honour."

He tried to bite back the snarl in his reply but some still escaped. "How can you just _say that?_ the Avatar is still out there with a water and earth bending masters, learning more each day... _Why are you smiling?!_"

She actually laughed at that. "Because I blew him out of the sky once, and I can do it again, Dum-dum. And you were only a second behind me with that spear-bolt of yours. The waterbender caught me off guard but you have experience with her and her type, and I won't underestimate her again. And the earth brat is _blind_. One quiet long ranged attack and she's down. Even if we didn't have scores of Dai Li, _we can both use blue fire_." She paused for a moment, timing perfect as always.

"Zuko, together we will be _unstoppable_. Once I train you up a bit." She added with a soft smile. "Why not a trade? You tell me everything new you learnt, and I'll help you master blue fire."

An uneven trade if ever he heard one. He just needed practice to fine-tune his new ability. She could speed things along, but he would get there regardless. Or close enough. Whereas he would teach her entirely new techniques, and everything he had picked up on the other bending arts. And their enemies in particular.

But they were working together now.

Still.

"I want to learn lightning as well." She nodded after a small pause and he had the sudden thought that she had left that out just so he had something extra to demand. Something she would be able to defend herself against after he taught her to redirect it, so it didn't matter.

Always a step ahead. Typical Azula.

He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Silk sheets, a soft bed, and more food than he could eat. Best morning he'd had for a long time. Even if the Avatar had escaped on that flying beast of his.

_Which he most certainly would not mention freeing_. Damn uncle.

Breakfast had been a feast, though lacking spice. Still it had been so much better than the bland peasant fare he had suffered through for so long. Though by the faces Azula, Ty Lee and even Mai made with each mouthful they didn't share his appreciation.

It was interesting to see Azula's friends again. Ty Lee was even happier than before, impossible as that seemed. And Mai wore her bored expression like makeup, though she seemed happy to see him.

He wasn't sure he could say the same.

It was... nice to see them, to see her, but just so... odd. Small talk was stilted and almost awkward until Azula moved the topic to the invasion. That woke him up.

_They know about dark-days? They know about _this _dark-day? And they were here to organise an invasion of his nation? He was a _fool_._

Had he not freed the sky bison, had he been quicker to tell is sister about the spirit water, the Avatar would have been unable to gather their enemies. To rally them to attack _his people_ when they were vulnerable. _This could rival even the Darkest Day._

No. He would not let that happen. Not while he could stop it. _Not when he had accidentally helped._ He would stop them. And he would stop this from happening again.

_Even if he had to kill every single person who knew._

But they were forewarned. They would be ready, and Azula already had plans to turn this invasion into an ambush. They had captured Ba Sing Se in time to prevent it from sending any troops and supplies. The earth king might have escaped, but there was no where to go. They already held Omashu and there were no other earth strongholds left. None large enough to be a threat.

Then again, if they flew the king from town to town and through the unconquered territories... That could be a problem.

Azula lost some of her smile at that. With the Avatar, however wounded, and the king together, their enemies could rally like never before. She added it to the note she was preparing. To send _home_.

He wasn't sure how he felt about home, either.

_It had been so long..._

But it would have to wait a while longer. After more than three years, he could wait until they had secured Ba Sing Se and prevented their enemies from uniting against them.

Right now though, there wasn't much more they could do. The Dai Li were controlling the city as usual, only for them instead. The note was soon finished and sent to both Omashu and the nearest army base, where it would be sent to the capital and any relevant bases. It would be several days at least before enough forces to hold the massive city arrived, and in the meantime they had to lie low.

And so they trained.

Ty Lee and Mai danced around the palace, pink and steel flying until both grew bored and decided to explore the city. Or rather, Ty Lee dragged the more dignified noblewoman around by her wrist, chasing whatever caught her fancy. Mai eventually gave in; maybe they'd get lucky and someone would try and mug them.

Zuko began showing Azula some of the techniques uncle _the traitor _had taught him, and some he had developed on his own. She picked them up with startling ease and tweaked them to fit blue fire better. Though the breath of fire worked better with normal flame; blue fire just wouldn't radiate heat the same way.

These demonstrations morphed into her lessons as she showed him how to refine classic firebending forms to better suit the more intense blue flames. And those lessons morphed into a sparring match.

Though they both now weilded the same fire, their preferences were different. She preferred smaller, deadlier blasts. He preferred larger forms with more impact. Her needles, arrows and javelins to his daggers, spears and boulders. With effort, each could perform the other's moves but they were better suited to their own.

By the end of the mock battle though, his forms were tighter and hers had more impact; they were rubbing off on each other. And neither were sure how they felt about that. But they both improved.

Zuko attempted to create lightning at her request and was promptly blown onto his back, clothes smoking. She actually laughed at that. Then she had him explain exactly what it was he did, and where he thought he went wrong. And she laughed again.

"It's not about being calm and focused, Dum-dum. It's about being focused _at that moment. _You could be as angsty as, well, _you_, then take a breath and call lightning."

She took a stance and went through the circular motions more slowly than ever, explaining as she went. "You gather the energy up like usual, but without emotion. Skill and practice lets you feel the separate energies dancing together. You slowly pull them apart, drawing them to your fingertips. Speed comes with practice. Breathe whenever you like, just don't link it to the energy. Fire needs air, lightning _doesn't_. Then once you have gathered enough, you let them rush together and point, letting your energy flow where you want it."

Lightning flew through the air. She continued. "And it will take care of the rest. You are _not_ throwing a dagger or punching a wall. You are pulling a bowstring back and letting the arrow fly."

And it _clicked_. In every attempt he had made before, he had tried to _fling_ the lightning away. But when he had redirected it he had _felt_ how much power it was, how dangerously wild, and simply let it go. His attempts had not generated enough power for him to understand its nature.

He took his stance, breathed out, and tried again.

Wide circular motions, index and middle fingers pointing as he dragged the energies apart. Pried and then pulled, and kept pulling. Breathing in and keeping his concentration as flickers of power escaped. _It was working._

He breathed out again and kept his mind clear, nothing in the world but the motions and the separating energies. And then he felt it shift and he just _knew_ it was enough. He paused, pointed, and let go with the same motion.

Lightning flew.

It was smaller and dimmer but it was lightning and it was _his_.

Azula nodded with a smile, and he smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Days went by and Zuko felt both more at ease and more tense by the hour. Years of exile and months on the run made him wary, and possibly paranoid. _But its only paranoia if they _aren't_ out to get you_.

The earth kingdom generals were in a better mood to cooperate after days in the dark and a visit from Azula. Ty Lee would render them immobile, Mai would play with her knives and Azula would read their nightmares and then make them _worse_. Even Ty Lee didn't utter a word or blink an eye against this; she knew of the Darkest Day too, and knew what was at stake. They _had_ to know as much as possible, and these generals were the very ones planning the invasion. The ones trying to make another Darkest Day.

Now they knew where the Avatar had discovered dark-days. And as troubling as a spirit library was, it seemed this Wan Shi Tong wouldn't be letting anyone else steal from him. _A shame Zhao didn't do a more thorough job of destroying information about their nation. Though at least he had tried. Who knew what else might have been discovered?_

The main danger had already been averted; Ba Sing Se would not be sending troops. If enough earthbenders got into the capital while they were stripped of their firebending, they could dig in and drag out the fight. There was still a risk of this if they managed to rally enough of the south, though.

And if they flew north... Even the northern water tribe would send men once they knew of the dark-day. _It could not be allowed_.

What he wouldn't give for a flying bison of his own! To be able to soar effortlessly over land and sea in days instead of weeks... Sozin was a fool for establishing and _encouraging_ dragon hunting.

Dragons had allowed some master firebenders to reach the Air Temples for the first strike, and to hunt those on sky bisons down. Sure, most dragons had been wild and to kill one increased firebending power. But _tame _dragons were even more useful than merely more powerful soldiers. Surely a balance could have been found, with only the most wild dragons being slain for power. But now they were all dead.

_And uncle Iroh, Dragon of the West, had slain the last one._

...Which now that he thought about it, was highly unlikely. Make it tea and tell it cryptic tales, sure. But slay it? One of the original firebender? After he had just broken down from the loss of his _son_? No way.

_It was something to think about._

In the meantime patrols would be increased at the north and, well, everywhere, and scouts _spies_ would be sent further into earth kingdom territory for advanced warning. And so there was nothing left to do but wait for backup and train. At least the training was interesting.

He could create lightning with almost as much skill as Azula now, if less speed and precision. But each day let him separate the energies with greater speed and each blast let loose let him work on his aim. Azula had perfected redirection on the second day and had redirected his lightning flawlessly several times. But he took so long to charge each blast, and they were still weaker than hers, so she came up with a better plan.

Thus began the most dangerous game of catch the world had ever seen. She would cast her lightning at him, he would redirect it at her, she would send it back, and they would repeat until one grew tired and aimed it elsewhere. Given how exhilarating and energising it was, this took quite some time.

They soon realised that they could draw the lightning towards themselves if it was close enough; it seemed to _want _to strike them, arcing towards their waiting fingertips even when aimed poorly. They began alternating between practicing accurately hitting each other and testing how far they could pull it towards themselves.

Eventually they realised how useful this could be. One of them on either side of the enemy, they could send the same blast back and forth between them rapidly until all enemies were down, or they hit _a particularly agile target_.

Lightning was soon aimed skyward, too.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

And the walls came tumbling down.

After more than a week, reinforcements finally arrived. Tanks and benders and infantry came in formation through the opening in the outer wall, courtesy of the Dai Li.

It was impressive; one minute the wall stood, tall and strong, the next it was just _gone_. Stone, rubble and dust bent neatly out of the way, all in less than a minute. Perfectly timed to let the Fire Nation march in spectacularly and assume full control of the city in one day.

The Dai Li were officially incorporated into the might of the Fire Nation, though Azula decided to keep some for herself. A dark-day was approaching and the enemy knew about it, no point in wasting such deadly tools. Even if they were made of rock. She almost offered Zuko the chance to pick some for himself, but decided against it. They were... bonding over the traitor's actions and their newly shared blue fire, and their teaching/sparring routines, she wasn't _quite _ready to start sharing all her new toys with him.

Though she could always bring some extra, just in case...

_Better double it to fourteen._

It was still so... strange being on good terms with her brother, but she was learning. Really. He had been betrayed by someone he trusted /loved/, not just by neglect _like her mother _but actively undermined and then directly hindered. She was _empathising_ with her brother, pathetic little Zuzu, which was just strange on so many levels.

But it wasn't. Not really. He was strong and fast and now gifted with the blue fire, _their blue fire. _He was already honing his bending to a deadly edge, and now with her help it would soon rival her own. And she was not upset by this. And knowing that didn't upset her. _So strange._

It was as if he was her reflection, only not following her every movement. Another her, just different. He had actually taught her several forms, not least of which was the redirection of lightning. A defence and retaliation against the deadliest of firebending, and it came from studying _waterbenders_.

_So very strange..._

Perhaps not. She had toyed with propelling herself with her fire, but it wasn't until she saw how the Dai Li used earth to slide and throw themselves around that she truly understood the possible applications. And of course the Avatar was only so irritating because he used his bending to move himself. Harnessing chi for bursts of strength was one thing, but using bending on oneself? For flight?

After the disaster with the drill she was sceptical of anything to do with War Minister Qin, but the drill _had _worked, only to be sabotaged. Perhaps these 'war balloons' worked as advertised. They would see soon enough. In the meantime she would keep experimenting whenever there were no prying eyes. No sense in letting other see her failed attempts. Or successes, for that matter. New bending forms could turn the tide in any battle. There would be plenty of time and space to practice on the way home.

Home. After only a few months away she was already missing the sights and scents and _feel_ of civilisation. She couldn't begin to imagine three years of this. But then she didn't have to. One look at her brother told her all she needed to know of his hardships, if not experiences. Still, it no longer mattered. They were going home.

The Avatar was lying low, still recovering from her lightning no doubt. His flying bison and his eclectic companions had not been spotted anywhere near the remaining smaller earth kingdom cities. And the earth king, such as he was, had been discovered travelling in disguise but with no goals whatsoever. One particularly clever trio of spies had befriended him and was following along to make sure he didn't cause trouble. Or to capture him if some use could be had out of the clueless fool. So there was no need for them to stay.

Ba Sing Se was placed under military control until a noble family was sent from the capital, and the Dai Li were given greater authority; the better to serve the Fire Nation, of course. As far as she was concerned that meant everything was settled. Apparently Zuko had other ideas.

He wanted the council of five to be permanently dealt with before they could spread word of their weakness during eclipses. She could appreciate his concerns, and his new attitude, but they might still hold some value; nothing better than watching the mightiest foe lose all hope. Still Zuko insisted there was danger, they might escape. Or be broken out.

_As if someone could break into a Fire Nation stronghold._


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko lay in bed, staring at his scorch marks on the ceiling. _Home_. He was going home. Not someday, not eventually, _today_ at first light. Granted it would take some time to actually get there, but they were leaving today. Azula's ship was stocked and ready to launch, Dai Li and traitor already aboard under cover of darkness.

He rose and moved to stare out his balcony at the clouds obscuring the moon. Then he took a deep breath, put on his mask, and jumped.

Everything was so much simpler when he wore this mask. There was an objective, obstacles, and rules. Nothing else. This time it was get to the five targets, remain unseen or at least not be seen firebending, and return before dawn. He had rope, a new pair of dao, knives, darts, and himself. More than he needed.

Black melted through black and soon he was at the new Dai Li headquarters. Guards blinked, shifted their gaze, and he was in. People never looked up. He glided through the corridors and down stairways until he found the metal cells. Most were empty, some were not, but he kept moving and knocking out the guards he couldn't get past. A blow to stun and then cloth to choke until they passed out, or just sharp precise strikes if there were more than one.

Finally he found them. Their cells were unmistakably built to hold earthbenders, cold thick metal everywhere with studded surfaces to injure any serious attempt to reach earth, and not exactly pleasant to rest on, either. There were too many guards to reach before they sounded the alarm so he threw his darts. Mai was better but firebending needed accuracy just the same, and the guards dropped as the shirshu venom paralysed them.

The generals were woken by the commotion and stared at his blue mask, a small hope coming alive in their eyes. Rumour had it the Blue Spirit had rescued the Avatar, was he here to save them too? They moaned through their gags and tried to communicate with gestures, but he ignored them.

First things first. The downed guards needed to be out of harms way. He moved them two by two until they were out of sight around the corner. Then he pulled out five earth kingdom daggers and tossed them to the startled prisoners. They cut their gags and thanked him in between rubbing their faces. General How silenced the others and asked what the plan was.

He got no answer. The Blue Spirit left as silently as he came, leaving them with small iron knives that were no use against the thick bars. They whispered as loud as they dared after him, and then talked amongst themselves. They couldn't believe he had just left them there without helping them escape... But they eventually realised he had, just not the way they wished.

The dawn found Zuko on the ship headed for home, guards abuzz with gossip, and five generals now silent forever. And one bemused Azula.

_I never knew you had it in you, brother._


	12. Chapter 12

The trip home was uneventful. Azula's ship was the fastest in the fleet, and armed to the teeth. The traitor was kept locked up with at least one Dai Li agent and one Imperial Guard watching him at all times. That and the metal wrapped around his hands and feet secured him enough for now. Zuko had told of his skill with lightning; she would not underestimate him again. One false move and he would be in a world of pain. But they needed to get information about this treacherous 'White Lotus' organisation, and he was their best lead. So he would be kept alive. Mostly.

Only one thing was bothering her at the moment, but nothing she tried was working. Zuko stubbornly refused to get involved with Mai, and it was utterly bizarre. The noblewoman was all but throwing herself at the prince and he was either oblivious or completely not interested. Ty Lee and Azula tried and tried to match them up but all was in vain. He was always either too lost in thought, or too busy training.

And worst of all the knife thrower was losing interest fast. This was not the passionate, exciting boy she had blushed at those few years ago. The drive was there but it was just... not exactly cold, but not warm. Like his new blue fire. Still hot but entirely focused, so very little warmth given off. Oh, he still had the normal fire, but he had to chose to call it instead. He was still capable of being his old self, it just wasn't his normal state anymore. He had to work for it; work to keep up the warmth. And he seemed to not feel the need very often.

So Mai's childhood affection simmered down day by day until she no longer tried. Ty Lee was appalled; they would make such a cute couple and she wanted her friends to be happy! What better way than to be happy together? Azula was disappointed; this would have been another link tying him to her life, and another avenue for fun. Oh well. At least it meant no disgusting displays of affection.

The siblings kept up their training on the ship's deck, Li and Lo most impressed by their game of catch. Zuko explained the different waterbending and earthbending forms he had faced, though admittedly much less of the latter. They went over the fight against the Avatar and the waterbender again, this time with scrolls from her ship explaining the forms and best counters. The most difficult aspect was the roundabout nature of it.

Rock was direct or defensive, but water flowed in all directions. A blow dodged could be pulled back to strike from behind, or it could envelop as she had so ingloriously discovered. She wouldn't let water get that close to her again. More heat was the answer. That, and lightning sent through any water touching the unsuspecting bender. She should have thought of it sooner. Gah.

Then the capital came into view in all its glory, and if she noticed Zuko's anxiety, she didn't say so.


	13. Chapter 13

The people cheered for him. There were no words, he was home and his people were _happy_ about it. Li and Lo gave a good speech, short and sweet, and the people cheered for him. Welcomed him home as a conquering hero. He was clean and dressed as a prince, properly, and given all privileges due his station. The servants were even almost actually smiling. _Properly._

It was good to be home. His room was much larger than before, and anything he desired was brought to decorate it. Weapons, armour, banners, maps and scrolls of all sorts soon covered the walls. The things he actually had more use for we're hidden away in secret compartments made himself. The Blue Spirit was locked safely away until he had need of it.

Fire Lord Ozai, _father_, was away overseeing something important and would be back the next day. Nothing like an extended waiting period to jangle his nerves even more. So he went to the most peaceful place nearby, and began feeding the turtle ducks like he had so very long ago. They had just lost enough fear to move in and grab the bread when Azula walked up. The way they scattered brought a wave of nostalgia.

"Why so gloomy, Zuko? You're _home_ now. A hero. Father we will be back tomorrow to welcome us, the pair that conquered Ba Sing Se so easily after a hundred years of failure. That defeated the Avatar, even if uncle prevented us from finishing the job." She sat down next to him, watching his reactions.

"That's just it. He's still alive. And out there recovering, about to lead an invasion. I didn't capture him, I _couldn't_ capture him, at least back then. And then everything got in the way. Even uncle." His eyes stayed fixed on the pond.

"It doesn't matter, Zuko. You helped me take him down. I couldn't have done it without you. And you stood against the traitor. Even before I got there." She smiled at the memory. "Zuko, you redeemed your own honour. And besides, now we know exactly when and where they will be. We _will_ take him down, along with all those foolish enough to follow him so that none dare attack here again. And then Sozin's Comet will grant us its strength to strike the final blow and win the war." She smiled softly. "Don't worry so much, dum-dum."

He smiled, one small quirk that escaped against his will, and comfortable silence fell between them. Well, what passed as comfortable for them.

oOo

He had been summoned. _Father wants to see me._ Part of him still couldn't believe it. But there Zuko was, dressed formally with the golden flame fixed in his hair, standing just outside the Throne Room. He took a breath, held it, smoothed his expression and breathed out. Then he watched as his arms parted the curtains and his legs carried him forward.

If he thought growing taller would make the room seem any less massive, he was wrong. The sheer presence and darkness held back by only his father's fire, _the_ _Fire Lord's fire_, brought back memories like nothing else. The walk lasted an age, and then he was kneeling, bowed low.

The tall silhouette seemed to grow darker as it slowly, casually approached the wall of fire. The low voice of his father, so different from, _so similar to_ the last time he heard it, glided across the room.

"You've been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son. Welcome home." Fire Lord Ozai crossed the fire and looked at the marked face of his son, eyes taking in every line every shift without leaving those royal gold eyes.

Zuko said nothing. Words failed him like never before as all breath left him. It was all he could do to keep from shaking and throwing up. This was happening. It wasn't a dream. Father was welcoming him home. He returned his gaze to a thankful, dutiful lowered position. No point in taking any risks by acting like the crown prince should _just _yet.

Ozai turned and began to pace back and forth, then around his still kneeling son, speaking as he walked.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested, by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. I am proud because you and your sister struck the Avatar down, even if you were prevented from slaying him by betrayal and interference from the barbarian Spirits. And I am proudest of all that you have joined your sister in mastery of the blue fire."

He paused and turned towards him with an appraising eye. "She has told me that you are still mastering the art of generating lightning, but that you have perfected a powerful countermeasure. One that may be of great use with your sister's presence. You will demonstrate this technique for me tonight."

Zuko inclined his head. "Of course, father." Then considered it a moment, and continued on. "It may be wise to do so away from others, if we wish to keep it secret."

Ozai considered his son's words for an eternity and Zuko thought he had gone too far, but Ozai nodded, a subtle gesture, and sat once more, though not on his throne. Zuko mimicked his posture, sliding from kneeling to sitting as only years of tutoring could teach.

"Now, my son, tell me everything."


	14. Chapter 14

It felt as though he had never left. Everything was just how he remembered it, if a little smaller. He wandered the halls and explored every other room in the palace. Now he was an adult, the Crown Prince, next in line to the throne, so there were a few extra formalities, and servants, but his formal training kicked in and the gestures came naturally.

When night fell, his other training kicked in, too.

He left the palace unseen and moved quietly through the industrial zone to the prearranged meeting place. It was comforting to keep to the shadows, even if he wasn't wearing his Blue Spirit outfit. It suited him to alternate between burning brightly and remaining hidden, though he didn't care to guess what that said about him. Ah, this was it.

Zuko paused and looked around, expecting to see a shadow move any second now, so he was not surprised when one did. The assassin stood tall and powerful; this would work. The metal leg would have given him pause if he had not seen for himself how quietly the man could move... It had been padded with leather and cloth. Simple and efficient.

"I've heard about you. They say you are good at what you do, and very powerful. You'll need that. The Avatar is alive and most likely fully recovered thanks to waterbending healing. I want you to find him, and end him. He is fast and strong, do not underestimate him. He travels with a waterbending master, her brother a swordsman, and an earthbending master that can somehow bend metal by touch. They are young girls but do not underestimate them, either."

He paused and considered the silent assassin. "He will likely escape you, he is an airbender, they run and fly away. Send word as soon as you discover him, and report back every clue to his location. Posters and men, any equipment you need will be provided. Hire others if you have to. It doesn't matter who kills him, _you_ will be paid upon his death. And I'm sure there will be other convenient ways I can reward you."

The prince pulled out a token, round with red and the stylised three pronged golden flame of the Crown Prince. A Royal emblem given to those of favour. He held it out silently, it was taken with a human hand, politely, and tucked away with a small nod the the head by way of bow.

"He will be training earth and waterbending, and looking for a master of fire. Find him first."

The assassin nodded, and walked off into the night.

oOo

The demonstration went well, lightning flashing back and forth between the siblings as they raced about the arena much to their father's astonishment and pride. He even smiled and congratulated them on their skill, before requesting a lesson for himself.

They had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, so they nodded politely and demonstrated the movements slowly. Azula deferred to her brother in this, he had taught her after all and he was still slightly better at it then she was. Though she still had the upper hand in actually generating lightning.

Ozai drank in his son's words and mimicked the movements, letting his chi flow through his body but forcing it away from his heart, down to his stomach, and back up again. It was different and felt counterintuitive, no doubt owing to the waterbending influence, but he had seen its worth with his own eyes. A block and counterattack where none should survive.

It did not escape him that Iroh had no need for such a technique save to face him in mortal combat. But the fool had given away the secret, and Zuko was _his_ loyal son.

Before long the Fire Lord had mastered the technique and decided it was time to test it. He would not soon forget the look on his children's faces when he asked them to cast lightning his way. Azula tried to hide her anxiety and for the most part succeeded, but Zuko didn't hide his horror at all.

"This is a delicate and very different technique, the slightest misstep and you might die, father. It has to be reflex, even Azula trained it exclusively for two days before attempting it."

Ozai inclined his head in acknowledgment of the warning, then gestured for his obedience regardless. Zuko visibly swallowed and centred himself before falling into his stance. Slow, precise movements flowed into the dance that created lightning, Zuko paused, then aimed at his father, and let go.

Ozai caught it, marvelled at the awesome sensation exactly as Zuko had, and sent the lightning blazing through the sky. He breathed deeply several times to catch his breath, and gestured at Zuko.

_Again_!


	15. Chapter 15

Obviously, Zuko had given his father much to think about. It made sense that father had wanted to discuss and strategise with his advisors. It was perfectly normal for him to wish for privacy while he did so. It should not matter.

But it did.

Father had sent him away. Sent him _and_ Azula away to Ember Island; a well deserved holiday from their time in the earth kingdom, a reward for their successes.

It felt more like being grounded.

Hadn't he proven himself? Redeemed himself? Then again, the last War Meeting he had attended had not ended so well. Perhaps it was best to simply endure this and not dwell too much on the reasons. After all, Azula was here too.

It galled her, as well. Apparently this was _not _the norm, privacy yes, and she was hardly invited to every high level meting, but she had never been sent away like this! Father must have his reasons, they decided whilst sparring on the journey. There must be a purpose.

Just not one they were worthy of hearing.

So they put up with the temporary exile, going to the beach and then a beach party. Ty Lee had a half dozen new boyfriends who were demanding she pick between them, Mai was being chatted up by a smooth talker who didn't know he was one wrong move from being riddled with blades, and the royal siblings were sitting in the corner having tried and failed to socialise with these 'normal people'.

Normal people were so strange. They slipped away from the obnoxious party, walking through quiet paths whilst making jokes about their hosts. They weren't paying attention to where they were going, and when they realised where they were, it was too late. The abandoned house loomed over them in the night, ghosts of times past haunting everywhere they glanced. They stopped speaking all at once, and entered their old holiday house.

Zuko brushed his hand over family portraits, Azula picked up old childhood toys, both lost in memories. Azula was the first to crack. "Come on, let's leave this place. It's depressing." Zuko nodded and followed his sister down to the beach.

They sat down at a small cliff and watched the ocean rippling constantly before them. Zuko broke the silence this time. "What do you think father is planning?" It had to be something big. The plans for the dark-day? The comet?

"I'm not sure." She shrugged but the motion was anything but casual. "The defences are solid and alert, patrols increased, and bunkers ready. There isn't much more to plan for the dark-day. It must be the comet. What will we do now that Ba Sing Se is already ours? The northern water barbarians have ventured out more since Zhao's idiotic attempt at glory, and they could prove a hindrance to our navy. But their population is so concentrated in that one city, only a few ships need be sent to destroy their defences and leave them too weak to harass our fleet."

Zuko nodded, well aware of how easily they might be dealt with come the comet. "And the south pole isn't worth the coal to get there. We have the west and north of the earth kingdom, and now with Ba Sing Se there is no stronghold large enough to stand against us, even without the comet. Maybe father means to conquer the southern areas? All at once?" They considered this, it seemed possible.

But why would they be sent away from such a meeting? Azula said as much. "There must be something more, some larger target or goal..." But try as they might, nothing else came to mind. The northern air temple was being renovated by the mechanist who created war balloons, why attack now when they could invade from the air and capture the temple once it had been made conveniently inhabitable, and filled with new inventions? Inventions they could adapt for many purposes. So that wasn't it either.

Eventually they gave up and started talking about other things. What they would do on the dark-day, and what they would do once the war was won outright, and all rebellion conquered. They might be married off soon; he to one of noble blood and great skill, she for political or material gain. It was not a happy thought. Azula had two years before she was of age, Zuko had no such luck.

At least there wasn't any real need to secure the royal line just yet. Father was still young and strong, and besides, he wouldn't do that to them.


	16. Chapter 16

The Avatar was here, in the Fire Nation. _Here!_ And running around bending earth and water alongside his teachers as if it would stay secret! The assassin had found clues, and then some scouts had actually stumbled upon him waterbending. Not to mention the rumours going around about destroying a factory and cleaning up a river! What were they doing? Trying to gain support amongst the civilians?

The assassin had proved his worth so far, forcing the Avatar to run and discovering his movements. And just now it seems the blind earthbender had started scamming people on the street! The assassin had a plan, which might work, but the mismatched group was wily and would likely get away. Again. So in the meantime posters were being printed and distributed throughout the region, complete with now un-bald Avatar alongside the regular descriptions.

Extra men were sent to patrol the villages, towns and the surrounding areas. They weren't used to Fire Nation flora and fauna, lets see how well they fared without access to markets and the comforts of civilisation.

Father seemed pleased by his initiative, if somewhat politely appalled by going outside proper channels. Azula just seemed annoyed she hadn't thought of this herself. Zuko decided to take the chance to ask for some men of his own, an honour guard he could do with as he wished. After all, Azula had access to the Imperial Firebenders, some of them at least, and now she had her pet Dai Li agents all to herself. Father reminded him that he had access to the Imperial Firebenders now too, for specific tasks.

As for Azula's Dai Li, she had won their loyalty herself. If he wanted agents of his own, he would have to acquire them on his own, without taking men from tasks they were needed for. _You want toy soldiers? Go get your own._

Well, he already had one, even if it was just one job for gold. Perhaps this assassin might be willing to take up a more official position.

But where could he find others? Already united, highly skilled, dangerous, and willing to follow commands? To serve at his word, heading into lethal battles? And not in the military? No water tribe or earth kingdom would, save for the Dai Li. And they were taken. They would have to be skilled benders _and_ have other skills to fall back on. Preferably able to use stealth as well, if they were to follow him.

Hmm. Dangerous, united firebenders with other skills and able, or willing, to use stealth? Willing, or desperate enough to risk their lives to serve him?

Slowly, a idea began to form.


	17. Chapter 17

This was his moment to shine. _His_ moment, no one else's. Father was in his bunker, too important to be risked in messy battle. Azula was in the old bunker with agents wandering the tunnels, ready to be 'interrogated' into giving directions right into her trap. Both with their parts to play.

His was to fight the invaders head on and prevent them from taking the capital. However he wished. Everyone had their orders; this was a fighting retreat to slow them down and keep them in the kill zones for as long as possible. And come the eclipse total, they would retreat and let the turrets do their damage. For eight whole minutes their enemy would have the absolute advantage of bending against non-benders. He was to make sure they paid with blood for every step they took before, with time during, and with their lives after.

He would make sure they never attempted this again.

The alarm sounded, and though he could not make out the ships through the waterbent fog, he knew they were there. Jet skis with elite Homeguard benders and fighters rushed the boats and soon signalled that they were empty.

A trick. _Of course_. What else could he expect from barbarians invading during a Dark Day?

He watched the sky and the water through his spyglass, still marvelling at its quality; much better than any he had seen before. And then he saw the shadows moving through the water. He stared. Ships sailing _under _the water? _The mechanist._

Grappling hooks were fired but were beaten by waterbenders. _More from the north?_ Then the strange ships reached the beach and it no longer matter. Ballista went crashing down upon them but didn't cause much damage, the ships were too strong. Now it was his turn.

"Attack!" His Imperial Firebenders, assigned to his command for this task, moved in pairs to send massive fireballs down to explode against the front of the... Whatever they were. It seemed to work as the fire lingered, preventing anyone from leaving the unusual contraptions. And then the tide swelled unnaturally and the fires went out. Waterbenders. _Gah_.

The ships opened and now tanks rolled out. _Tanks_. Now they were being copied. Great. Except they were made of rock... Powered by earthbending? Zuko watched as fire and missile had little effect on them save to slow them down.

It wasn't fair. Earthbenders ruled the land, waterbenders ruled the sea, airbenders ruled the sky, and firebenders ruled nothing. They had to take and conquer, had to struggle and fight against everything that would kill them if they did not stop it. Had to use strength and power of every kind to survive. It had made them strong and taught them the value of cunning and intelligence.

So they learnt how use fire to bend the world. So they purified earth and forced it to give up metal. So they were clever and used metal to make many things. So they tamed the ocean with metal and fire. And now they had just taken their first steps towards taming the sky. Maybe they could spread their control _under _the water too, now that they knew it was possible.

_Fire is the supreme element._

So he watched the tanks move, watched the waterbenders stay behind to protect the submersible boats, watched as the turrets were disables one by one with rocks and blade and- ice? _Katara_.

She was riding the sky bison, meaning the Avatar had gone on ahead. _Straight to Azula._ Still, the flying monster was the invaders' greatest advantage. And it was wearing metal.

He gave orders for attacks to be focused at the front, just before if possible, and the very bottom of the tanks where there was that small gap. No sense letting it go to waste. And then he ran to join the battle.

The turrets had been taken down along one side so he made his way to the other, hidden elevators and tunnels letting him get there unhindered. There he waited for the bison to come charging in. And it did not disappoint.

The armoured bison swooped in too quickly for him to see who or how many were riding it, but it did not matter. As soon as it was in range, quite a distance away, he began charging his lightning. Paused to take aim at such a fast target, he let it loose.

Lightning blazed blue white across the sky and those on the ground stilled and looked up, shocked out of battle for the moment. The bison had sensed danger and swerved to avoid it, but the lightning was too quick. It struck metal and the beast groaned out in pain, falling out of the sky as muscles tensed and mind fled away to dark places devoid of pain.

Shouts filled the air, soon followed by missiles as the earthbenders sought revenge even before the muted crash made them all wince. Blue fire blasted the more accurate rocks apart, and then lightning flashed down to strike holes in the tanks. The Homeguard rallied before such skill and fought harder, determined to prove themselves and defend their home.

Zuko risked a glance at the sun, not long to go now. He raced along the cliff throwing fire and lightning as he went. Time passed as the invaders fought their way through the gauntlet. The bison was back on its feet now and following the tanks sedately, apparently too injured to fly or move quickly, it's armour removed to lesson it's burden, he judged. So he kept up a steady stream of attacks towards the front of the group to give them pause.

A blue glider flew down and joined the group sheltering between the tanks. It had to be the Avatar, but blue? What did it mean? Then a mound of earth sprang up and rolled along the ground carrying the Avatar's little group with it towards the capital. So they had found the empty palace and were looking for the bunker. Wise to come back for his companions first, but foolish to continue. How could it be anything but a trap?

He wanted to follow them and take them on himself, but that wasn't the plan. _They were for Azula, and she has her Dai Li with her. _He had his own fight right here. So he waited for them to disappear around the corner, no sense encouraging them to take him down first, and resumed his attack.

It didn't hit his target. A wall of rock sprang up to meet his lightning, and then another on the other side. They were tall and thick and slanted enough to dissipate most of the force behind any attacks sent their way. The invader moved forward, and more wall was brought up. _Damn earthbenders._

Several of the tanks had been abandoned so the earthbenders could instead run alongside and build walls to guard their flanks. And they _left_ the walls standing as they went so attacks could only come from the very front or directly above. They would aid in any retreat, as well. He had to get in front of them.

How had they raised the walls? The floor was hardened metal over treated wood over metal, specifically designed to make earthbending difficult, which was why the invaders had brought their own boulders. He fell back and risked a glance through his spyglass and made out two giant tears running through the metal, as if someone had simply torn it apart like parchment. What was going on? He suspected the blind earthbender.

Blue fire burst from his hands forming jets behind him, and wide unfocused fire cushioned his feet as he slid across the ground. They said Jeong Jeong was able to hover tens of metres high. They'd eventually learn how, but for now this was useful enough. Zuko flew across the clifftop hovering a fingerswidth off the ground. He grew faster and faster and then with an explosion behind him, leapt across the artificial ravine to land on the other side, ahead of the stunned invaders thanks to the zig-zagging path.

Lightning charged and earthbenders fell. It was down to the last minutes before the eclipse, he had to make every second count. The Homeguard realised this as well and broke ranks to attack as best they individually could while presenting a less regimented target. It worked in all the confusion between lightning from the front, courtesy of Zuko, and giant fireballs arching down from the sides, courtesy of Imperial Firebenders still working in pairs.

But the eclipse would be there within the minute, so Zuko signalled the retreat and sent one last bolt of lightning before joining them. A few more minutes and he would have had them! But it was time for the next phase in the defence. He made use of his jets to propel himself to the next fortification and almost made it before his fire sputtered out, so he ran the rest of the way and entered the bunker.

Arrows were meant to be the first volley, but they had not expected tanks nor so many earthbenders. Where had they come from anyway? Who had gathered them all? It wasn't the Avatar or the earth king. No matter. Arrows wouldn't be effective so he would change the plan, arrows took time to make well and he would not waste them by the thousand.

So. No firebending, and skilled earthbenders defending the main force while taking out every turret as they went. The earthbenders would just raise defences around the group to stop any attacks... _Hmm, maybe arrows were the answer after all._


	18. Chapter 18

Hakoda walked along as best he could using his spear as a crutch. He had really taken a tumble when Appa fell, shielding Sokka and Katara from as much of the force as he could. Luckily the sky bison had enough forward momentum to glide to a less deadly descent, but he had definitely had seen better days. Katara had healed as much as she could within a couple minutes and then moved on to Appa, where she was still working to undo the damage done.

_Lightning_. Spirits, they had _lightning_. At least it seemed to be just the one, but even then this lightningbender had done more than enough damage. Not to mention rally their enemies. _Nothing to boost morale like a blast from the heavens to smite your foe_, he thought grimly. Sokka had said it must be Azula. If this was the fire nation princess, what was the firelord capable of?

But it didn't matter anymore. The eclipse was upon them and they had the advantage. His men charged through and rocks were sent flying, walls left behind now that there was no fire, but the earthbenders stayed on the sides all the same. The eclipse only lasted eight minutes, no sense in throwing caution to the waves just yet. He looked up through his eclipse-goggles.

That was what saved them.

"Arrows!" The earthbenders startled at his desperate shout, but enough reacted to pull up cover to save them. Hundreds of small thuds sounded through the rock covering and Hakoda let himself sigh. They would have been dead. Now they could just-

Just what? They couldn't leave the earthbent shelter without being skewered by arrows. They could try to create more shelter as they went, but it would just mean moving their self made cage. The cliffs on the sides and the forces in front... He could assume they were surrounded by now, except perhaps the rear. What should he do?

Appa began groaning and thrashing about, trying to leave the enclosed space. Katara managed to calm him down with soft words and healing water, the lessening pain soothed him enough for now but he was close to panicking. If he hadn't been so hurt, things might have been more difficult.

One side of the cave opened and a figure rushed in, closing the small hole quickly behind him. One of the earthbenders from the tanks, desperate for orders. The tanks could advance to the capital, it was not much further, but the climb was steep and inside it would be too narrow for them. And the archers were too far away and too mobile to hit with earthbending.

Hakoda gave the order to advance, using the earthbenders in the tanks to move the walls forward as those inside couldn't see where to go. And there wasn't enough room in the tanks left to transport them all. They would just have to make do like this, and advance to the capital.

What could they do once they got there? They didn't have enough shields left to protect them from the arrows, and the earthbenders couldn't see everything all at once in time to stop so many little missiles. Even now small thuds hit the walls and ceiling from all around, constantly reminding them what they would face the instant they left the shelter.


	19. Chapter 19

"You! You hurt Appa!"

Well that was unexpected. So was the massive wave of earth that threatened to crush her. Looks like Zuzu hurt the Avatar's pet, and they gave her the credit. _Of course they would._

Azula dodged the wave and the words. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here waiting for you the whole time." They knew Zuko had blue fire too, so that must mean...

"You hit him with lightning! Don't play innocent!" Ah, Zuzu! Good for you. She smiled and they attacked. She was quickly bored with the accusations and demands hurled at her. It was funny to watch their mouths move and try to guess what they might be saying without listening. One of her less violent hobbies. Blah blah blah, where is the Fire Lord, blah blah, blah blah.

"What, I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings."

The water tribe peasant threatened her with that pointy black sword of his, and actually called her powerless. What a simpleton. Oh, and the earthbending girl thinks she can tell truth from lies?

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. _I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus-bear, with pink horns and silver wings."_

"...Ok you're good, I admit it." Toph stomped and thrust her hands, encasing her in rock. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway." She raised an eyebrow. _As if that would make her talk. _What sided they think she did? Sit around all day giving orders?Her father is Fire Lord Ozai, she had been trained to conquer and rule the world since she could_ crawl._

Then her Dai Li freed her and the real fun began.

The Avatar was quick and had power, but he had no idea what to do with it. His moves were painfully predictable once she got used to airbending movements and the freestyle nature of it. And he was so defensive! She'd thought learning water and earth bending styles would have made him more adaptable and aggressive. Apparently not.

The water tribe boy almost didn't count.

But the little earthbending girl was a prodigy. An earth equivalent of herself almost, and with her blindness to force her into adapting and improvising to see with her bending. Possibly the most powerful earthbender, and only twelve. Toph Beifong was stronger than the two Dai Li agents she had with her, if flashier and less agile. Such a shame she wasn't with the Dai Li.

_Maybe she would come around when there wasn't anyone else left._

So she dodged and ducked and ran around, leading the three on a merry chase and letting her Dai Li distract them. Then her agents disappeared and she was alone. She almost smiled at Toph, clever little girl.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us! She's not even trying to win this fight!" Well drat, the water boy was onto her.

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." No sense abandoning the game just so soon.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" It was unnerving to be accused by the blind girl, talking at the wall yet pointing her way. "Um right, I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Really, she walked right into that one.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Oh to have an ally like Toph. Aggressively arrogant with the skill and power to back it up. But Sokka stopped her, and managed to talk the trio into ignoring her and leaving to try finding the Fire Lord.

"You'll - never - find - him!" Her voice came out like the childish taunt it was. "Not - listening!" He called back in kind, not even stopping. Oh, she'd make him stop.

"Your name's Sokka, right? My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced you were going to come _rescue_ her. Of course, _you never came,_ and she gave up on you." That got his attention. He rushed her and she readied her knife but the blind earthbenders was too good, pinning her to the wall with solid rock.

"Where. Is. _Suki?_" She smirked at his attempt to intimidate her, though the dark blade was interesting enough. She recognised the make and the design on the hilt. _Oh, Piandao, you should have known better._ The princess took her time in replying, and then drawled out each word as slowly as possible.

"Ah yes, that was her name. Poor Suki, all alone with the absolute _worst criminals in the Fire Nation_. And you haven't tried to save her. Fancy that. Do you know what they do with pretty little girls in prison? By now she's probably _just starting to like it."_

Oh she would treasure the look on his face _forever_. So much guilt and rage he choked on it. She couldn't help but press on, he was too hilarious. She felt her inner fire return, but decided to have a little more fun first. "Do you think she'd survive childbirth? She looked strong enough, but then she _has_ been so depressed lately. Fire Nation blood proves strong, perhaps it'll be a firebender. I wonder if she'll be able to guess who the daddy was?" No point in telling him of the strict rules enforced in their prisons; if they want to think them monsters, who was she to correct them?

He swung his sword to take her head clean off, predictable as always, and she spat fire at his face. He flinched and stumbled back just as her hands exploded free off the rock. She flipped free of the horrified group and shouted back to them.

"Dad's all the way at the end of the hall, then down a secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now." And then she took off. They would waste time deciding what to do, then eventually head back to their little group, giving her all the time she needed to get to the airships.

Or maybe they would be stupid enough to face her father. One could only hope.


	20. Chapter 20

Azula looked down at the cowering invaders and decided she liked airships. A lot. Bodies and arrows littered the ground around the rock walls that guarded them so long as they stayed put. _Well done, Zuko. _She gave the order and bombs were launched and then dropped as they flew overhead. The earthbenders raised a roof and ensured their survival for a little longer.

But they weren't her objective. She could almost hear the groans as the would be conquerors realised she was after their boats, their only way out of there. The gauntlet was riddled with broken stone and bodies, scorch marks from fire and lightning, and pulverised tanks from both sides. Zuko had done very well indeed. The boats were guarded by waterbenders and one giant sea monster that seemed to be made of plants that kept on rejoining, no matter how many bombs hit it.

_Ah, a waterbender was inside it. Well then._

Lightning blazed down from the heavens and smote the _plant-creature-thing_ through the chest. She watched as the seaweed-monster collapsed and fell apart without it's bender; it was a scene worthy of the Great Tapestries.

The waterbenders held up well for several seconds before the force of the bombs overwhelmed them and finally broke through their defence, obliterating the strange boats and any chance of escape with them. Suddenly the sky bison burst through, carrying many passengers away. Water and wind blocked the fire sent its way and then it was gone, too fast for them to follow. Though it was rising and falling quite a bit...

Ah, that's right, Zuko had wounded it. And she knew exactly where they would go.

oOo

_Of course he escaped._ He was in one of the most secure prisons, guarded constantly, in a metal cell in a tower. The second most dangerous man to threaten their glorious empire, and he slipped away _without his bending_. If they ever found him, uncle was going to be made to explain himself.

Preferably at knifepoint. Over lava.

How the hell had he done it? Broken himself out and then vanished without a trace. Apparently this 'White Lotus Society' had many resources, infiltrating the heart of the Fire Nation. But they would be found.

They had a lead now. Piandao. Master swordsman and sword maker, legendary fighter and longtime thorn in father's side. One Azula intended to pluck out and burn.

Except he wasn't home. The lotus design was present everywhere she looked, screaming his guilt loud and clear. He was likely involved with her uncle's escape and no doubt they were halfway to the earth kingdom now, ready to set some scheme in motion. _Damn them_.

She ordered the mansion searched and any leads to the White Lotus traitors to be followed. Any persons associated with the conspiracy were to be taken into custody and interrogated carefully; they couldn't afford to let any suspects die on them. _Just yet._

So far they had discovered several safe houses, all abandoned. Either they had discovered their secret was out, unlikely, or they were leaving anyway. The careful way everything had been packed and cleared out suggested the latter. Where were they going? It must be something important...

She would figure it out later. For now, they had an Avatar to hunt down. He would be hiding in the western air temple. Close by, familiar and hard to get to except by air. Air which she now had a formidable presence in. _Which would of course slip the fool's mind._

No point in rushing over there, better to let them settle in and grow complacent first. The wouldn't be getting away any time soon with their transport wounded. In the meantime there were plenty of things to do. What better way to calm down than to interrogate some prisoners?


	21. Chapter 21

Surviving earthbenders, dozen odd, given to the Dai Li for 'treatment and rehabilitation'... Check. Progressing well.

Surviving waterbenders, half dozen, sent to Royal interrogators for information on odd techniques and whereabouts of origin... Check. Note: difficulty motivating subjects. _Additional note: Progressing well._

Surviving non-benders, two score odd, scattered amongst war prisons and work gangs... Check.

Subleaders and trouble makers sent to high security prisons... Check.

Leader 'Hakoda' sent to the Boiling Rock... Pending next shipment.

Mechanist, inventor of war balloons and submersible boats, sent to secure laboratory and encouraged to be creative... Check. Note: difficulty motivating subject.

Hmm. Well, she'd already had such success with the swampbenders, one more _difficult_ prisoner shouldn't be too hard. Might even be interesting. _The man who gave the Fire Nation self-righting tanks, war balloons and submersible boats, was now her prisoner. What to ask for next?_

oOo

So this was the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. Strange how even though he knew logically that she was about Teo's age, he just couldn't see her as a child. It was difficult to consider her even _human_. What sort of childhood must she have had to turn into _this?_

Still, no matter how utterly terrifying she was, no matter the pain, he would never create more weapons. It was bad enough that he had been forced into giving them so many new inventions back at the Northern Air Temple, but now they had the concept and rough design from the remains of his submarines. And the tanks too, now that he considered it. He didn't put it past them to find some way to make use of the design, even without earthbending.

He watched warily as the final barrier, the steel grating, opened and Azula stepped in. They eyed each other silently, before the princess waved off her guards and took a seat against the wall; the perfect picture of casual ease. As if he wasn't a threat at all. Which given her skill and power, he wasn't. Even had they not discovered the missing amounts of black powder, he doubted his makeshift bomb would have worked against her.

As her golden eyes stayed locked on him, he began to regret the rebellion that drew her attention.

"So you are the mechanist, famous inventor and genius of our time. I suppose I should thank you for the war balloons." Her words were soft and quiet, forcing him to pay attention to catch them. He became determined to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Actually, your highness," no sense aggravating her in _too_ much, "Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe was the one who thought up the lid as a method to maintain altitude. They would not exist without his genius."

oOo

Her eyes narrowed. That idiot, a _genius? _She moved on.

"Indeed. Perhaps if he starts behaving he could be brought here to assist you." Let him think about that for a while.

Azula had to give him some small credit; the man barely reacted and stayed silent. Time to go for the kill.

"Do you know how Fire Lord Sozin defeated the air nomads in one day? He used the power granted every firebender by the Great Comet, which comes every hundred years. The power of a hundred suns, it is said. You have seen for yourself how strong we are even without our bending, so let me ask you this: how long do you think your people at the northern air temple will last when we have Sozin's Comet _and_ airships? I will spare you the details, but know this: it is coming soon."

She watched the mechanist pale as fear and despair took root. And then she smiled.

"Of course, were your little group of refugees to become a Fire Nation settlement voluntarily, you would retain almost complete autonomy and there would be no need for unpleasantness. Why, you would be supplied everything you needed to live your happy little lives up there in the clouds. Food, clothing, medicine, and everything needed for civilised life, every material you need for your tinkering. And any citizens of your settlement would be given all aid possible." _We would spare your son._

"We might even send our brightest sparks to work alongside you; the New Northern Air Temple, home of the greatest minds from all over the world. All working together to invent a brighter future for the world...

"But if you are not interested, we'll just have to manage without you. We _do_ have the best engineers in the world. We'd get there eventually, regardless. And if you and your people insist on helping rebels invade our country, well. Do you know why the air temples are in such good condition? The air nomads _flew_. Most of the fighting took place in the air, well away from their homes. Where _one giant fireball couldn't kill them all._ We won't even need to invade. One little airship with Sozin's Comet and one average firebender could do it in minutes. A decent firebender in seconds. An Imperial Firebender in _one shot_."

Azula flicked her hand and conjured up her blue fire. _How quickly do you think _I_ could do it?_

oOo

The mechanist couldn't keep his shivers in check anymore. His stomach felt like it had disappeared, leaving a gaping hole that somehow weighed liked frozen lead. He had to warn them. They didn't know about the war balloons or the airships. _Or the comet._ He had failed them all. He should never have led them to that cursed temple. What could he do? Make more weapons for the very people that would _slaughter_ them all?

...But they _wouldn't_. Not if he did as they wanted. They had kept their bargain before; years of peace and supplies given in exchange for the odd invention. And it didn't matter anymore. The Earth Kingdom had fallen with Ba Sing Se, and the Avatar hadn't beaten the firelord even with the eclipse. The war was all but over, it was time to look to the future.

And the vision the princess painted was beautiful. His home, safe and secure and provided for. His son safe and free to fly and tinker to his hearts content. His people alive and fed and able to devote themselves to repairing and building, instead of scraping by for food during the winter months and surviving by trading scavenged artifacts. All the time and material he needed to invent. And other bright minds to share ideas with, to spread progress across the world.

Slowly, he slid off his chair and knelt before the princess, head bowed.

"What do I have to do?"

oOo

Excellent. A big enough stick and a big enough carrot together can accomplish many things.

"You will sign a treaty pledging allegiance to the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord on behalf of your people. Then you will think up something special to prove your loyalty and help make up for betraying your old contract. You will naturally have access to all the help and material you need. After a while, we will arrange transport to take you, some supplies and some engineers to your home. Your son will be sent to you when convenient." _When we catch him._

"I trust the terms are agreeable?"

The defeated man nodded.

oOo

...Mechanist, inventor of war balloons and submersible boats, sent to secure laboratory and encouraged to be creative... Check. Note: difficulty motivating subject. _Additional note: Progressing well._


	22. Chapter 22

Travelling on an airship was different. The salty tang was barely evident and the gentle swaying was completely different from the more forceful rocking of the waves. Not that he missed any of it; three years had been plenty. Besides, the breeze was even stronger up here. It felt nice.

Zuko looked down from the observation tower. Azula was there on top at the front of the airship going through her forms without fire. Over and over until every move was flawlessly incorporated into the next with perfect precision and maximum efficiency. If limiting the amount of force behind each motion. He wondered how she would adapt her style over the next few years as her body matured. It might be amusing.

Ty Lee was no doubt still swinging from the platform underneath the oblong balloon, trying to elicit a reaction from Mai. And the few Dai Li that weren't back home repairing and strengthening the defences were inside their chambers trying to unlock the secret to metalbending. It was possible, they _knew_ it was possible, but still it escaped them. Azula had offered them all great incentives to learn the technique; gold, power, _their lives..._ So every waking moment of their existence that wasn't spent on their duties and regular training was now devoted to meditating on different lumps of metal.

It would change everything. What good were steel weapons and tanks if the enemy could simply _bend_ them apart? Every single offensive weapon they had developed used metal, from personal weapons to arrowheads, tanks to armour to canisters of blasting jelly! Would they be forced back beyond stone, to wood and bone? They could not! Metalbending must be either completely controlled or utterly _eradicated_; it was too deadly to leave alone.

But there was nothing he could do for the moment. The Dai Li would either discover how it was done, or they wouldn't. Soon they would arrive at the northern air temple and Toph and the Avatar would be captured or dealt with.

He breathed deeply and considered the other passenger with them.

The assassin stood tall at the back of the airship, staring out over the sea. Zuko watched him breathe in and out, over and over, and felt the energy gather and dissipate with each movement. He had never felt anything like it. Even lightning was not like this. Lightning was pure, refined power. This was simply massive amounts of heat and energy gathered and forced into an incredibly tight form.

He was tempted to try it for himself, but the metal arm and leg warned him off. Nothing said don't try this at home like missing limbs.

_Still..._

The prince kept watching.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know people are enjoying this. Special thanks to Pink Bead Girl for awesome beta-ing, and 12D3 Gorillaz for letting me bounce ideas off you.

oOo

Zuko opened his eyes, shook his head clear and checked inventory. _Phew, all limbs still there._ He wasn't sure if it had been the sight of his assassin being bested by that _blasted_ boomerang, or Azula getting knocked off the airship by an invisible gust wind and falling hundreds of feet, but one of them had pushed him over the edge. Probably both.

oOo

It hadn't gone as badly as it could have. Or as well. He had leapt off the airship when the first volley from the cannons and the assassin forced the Avatar and his group back behind the barricade. Odd for supposedly peaceful monks to have such strong metal barricades in place _so high up_.

_Not that the little idiot would ever wonder why._

The Dai Li joined him to prevent any escape attempts over or under ground, with Mai and Ty Lee hanging back a little; waiting as backup. Bending and blasting jelly explosions kept the targets pinned down on the one side, Azula waited with the airships ready to shoot down any attempt at flight, and with himself and the Dai Li moving in it would be only a matter of time.

But then that thrice damned boomerang came out of nowhere and struck the assassin from its wide arc. The sudden unexpected blow to the head made him lose control and the energy that would have been focused and fired off erupted chaotically instead. Right in his face. _Zuko knew how that felt_. Quick reflexes and a metal arm saved his life but lost said arm and most of the skin on his right side as he turned away.

The distraction and new opening to the side let the apparently healed sky bison fly off with a shield of rock, courtesy of Toph, and the Avatar leap off to knock Azula clean off the airship after her first blast was stymied by the rocks bent in place. Zuko watched in mute horror as she fell, unable to help her in any way. But then she regained her control and righted herself with controlled blasts from her hands, and then feet. She slowed for a moment and then stilled, wobbling as she tried to balance on _fire_, midair.

_She was flying! _But then gravity fought back when her focus was on staying upright and not slipping, and she started losing altitude. He could almost see her annoyance as she was forced to concede and jet towards the cliff, hairpiece and shoes used to slow her descent against the sheer rock.

_She was safe_.

He turned to watch his targets fly, too far away for his lightning to reach, and couldn't stop himself from trying one last shot. He held his hands out as if to contain a small fire between them, and breathed deeply. Pulled the energy up as he had felt the assassin do, except to his hands instead. Gathered it up from his palms, fingertips, chest and breath, forced it to be tighter, hotter, more intense, _more_, and then with a grunt and a short sharp _push_, sent it shooting in narrow beam to strike the sky bison. Or so he hoped.

oOo

Unfortunately, he didn't know if the attack had landed. The second he had thrown the energy, some of it had backfired. Hell, he didn't even know if the attack had even _left his hands_. All he knew was he had tried and it had exploded, though apparently not too much.

The scorch marks in front of him and the smell of smoke coming off his clothes were much better than he expected. Maybe it had worked?

It was when he tried to get up that he realised his hands weren't moving quite like they should. He looked down at his palms and finally noticed the angry red marks burnt from the base of his palms fanning out wards to his fingertips. That was odd, why couldn't he feel...? Ah, there it was. Burning, stinging, stabbing, aching, hot throbbing pain. That was a good sign, meant it wasn't quite so bad.

He managed to sit up and cradle his hands. The Dai Li were standing at the edge of the cliff and making upwards motions. It took the muddled prince several seconds longer than it should to realise they were bringing his sister back up. A stretcher was brought his way by combat medics from the crew. He waved them off towards the unconscious assassin but submitted his hands to burn medicines and bandages before joining his sister.

She looked so different with her hair down. Powerful and wild with her hair blown about by the high breezes. He wondered how she would look with her hair styled like this, and without the lipstick to make her look older. Beautiful in a more natural way, he guessed. Innocent too, if she could keep from smiling.

_What would she look like if she smiled properly?_

Her eyebrow quirked and he realised he had been staring at her face and lips for a little too long. He could tell she was dying to make some perfectly timed snarky comment, but there were too many outsiders here. She'd have to wait til later. Oh joy. Maybe she'd forget, or let it go. _Maybe he'd sprout dragon wings and fly to the sun._

"Did I at least hit them?" She eyed his bandaged hands and nodded. "You missed, they dodged to the right, but your beam exploded mid-air and caught them in the blast. You wounded the bison again; little Zuzu is just full of surprises lately." He snorted. "Says _you_. What's flying like?"

Azula considered it for a moment. "Like treading really thin water, and balancing on a couple crates in the river. But _you_ almost got them."

The disheveled prince smiled a little. It had _worked_. Some more practice and this new technique could be even better than _lightning_. Quicker to prepare, at least for him, longer ranged, more precise and explosive, it was a deadly firebending form. And he had wielded it. _More or less._ Maybe with some protective measures in place, like a set of specialised body armour, he could practice and perfect it. By the look on his sister's face, he better make it two sets. The standard suits for explosive training, with some extra metal reinforcement perhaps. He took another look at the scorch marks.

_Maybe a lot of extra metal._

"Maybe we should wait until we can practice it safely. The assassin could teach us about it once he recovers enough. And I'm pretty sure I came close to losing my hands." Which would _not_ be good. He wouldn't be ale to wield his swords, which was fun, or a brush, which was _necessary_. Some things couldn't be trusted to scribes and servants.

oOo

"True. Perhaps we should return home so you and your pet can get better treatment. I must admit you have found quite the firebender. What we could do with a few dozen with that skill..." Her eyes went distant as her mind filled with visions of synchronised firebeams and Dai Li working together to bring down cities. Not that there were any large enough left on the continent to require such force. Maybe if all the rebellions united and made their own? A girl could dream.

oOo

Zuko bit back his sharp reply and thought about it. His hands weren't so bad right now, but that would change for the worse if he had to actually do anything with them. And it might be best to personally make sure the assassin was treated with the best care; there were several significant bounties out on his head, someone might get ideas. But they were so far from home, to go all the way back would give the Avatar _weeks..._

"The Boiling Rock. We should go there instead, it's much closer." _And I have an idea._ Azula gave him a considering look before nodding and moving to board the airship. Zuko followed soon after, Dai Li falling into formation behind the forgotten Mai and Ty Lee.

The non-bending girls exchanged glances at the recent developments. Things were getting much more serious, much more deadly. Best to stick a little closer to Azula. She'd never let them actually get hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

The Boiling Rock was just as Zuko remembered it, a metal fortress surrounded by steaming water and overhanging cliffs. Inescapable by lesser men and only reachable by gondola, or air. _Not that there was ever a chance of the Avatar coming here._ Still, the enemy knew about airships, or soon would; perhaps they should prepare the Capital and all bases against the possibility of assault by air.

Like back in the Dragon Raids.

It was an amusing notion. Once again the skies could fill with enemies, too high to reach, able to rain fire down upon all they held dear. This time though, they had the advantage. No dragons, only one Bison, and _they_ held the skies alone. At least for now. Soon enough the earth kingdom, what was left of it, and then maybe even the northern water tribe would devote themselves to joining them in the heavens.

That was not for quite some time, and Sozin's Comet would be upon them soon. No need to get paranoid. _Yet_.

The gondola took the Fire Nation royalty down to the prison complex, along with their friends, guards, injured assassin,and two of Azula's Dai Li agents who held their professional curiosity in check through years of conditioning. It was not everyday one saw the inside of a maximum security prison built _by _firebenders, designed to hold the most dangerous of firebenders.

Maybe they'd learn a few things.

The journey was made in silence after Ty Lee grew bored and ran along ahead of them, heedless of the boiling death awaiting should she slip. Not that she would ever slip. Mai alternated between practising her quick draws and her bored expression. At least she'd pulled out of her funk at not dating Zuko. It was hard to be more sullen then her usual, but she had managed.

oOo

When they arrived they were greeted by a battered warden. Unexpected visit from royalty aside, today was not going so well for the warden. Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe had almost escaped after less than a month in his custody, and made it further than any other to date. The man had earned his respect as an absolute troublemaker and cunning opponent, but also earned his ire. And much more of it.

Being knocked out, taken as hostage and dragged halfway to the gondola before the guards finally managed to stop the water tribe chief and the criminals he'd rounded up was not exactly the best start to the day. Then he'd had to deal with the troublemakers and settle the other prisoners down from their riot. A riot he just _knew_ was Hakoda's fault.

Now the prince and princess were here unheralded and unexpected. Nothing good could come of this. But at least he got to see his favourite niece again.

"Your Highnesses," _damned if that didn't sound plain awkward, _"Welcome to the Boiling Rock." He stayed kneeling; the rumours around the prince were lacking details, but those related to the princess were not. And he liked his face unmelted, _thankyouverymuch_.

"Warden. We have need of your medical facilities, for my brother's hands and this man's life. He is to be treated quickly and by the best; he has proven useful and will continue to be so. Am I clear?"

They came here for medical treatment? "Yes, of course, Princess." He rose at her gesture, and hesitated as they walked past him. He fell in behind her and ordered one of the guards to lead the injured man to the sick bay. "May I ask why you have chosen us? Surely there are better facilities."

Zuko almost snorted. "We battled the Avatar at the Western Air temple and he managed to escape us. You are closest, and that man well worth the time lost. Make sure my man recovers as quickly as possible." _Else you regret know regret._

The prince? "Of course, Prince Zuko." The Avatar, so close? And it looked like Mai hadn't picked up where they had left off. Poor girl. Oh well, there were plenty of noble boys out there, if none so high born. Besides, the prince didn't seem like his old self from Mai's letters. He felt a little... too cold. Hard. His niece could do better.

_Damned if he didn't match the princess perfectly though._


	25. Chapter 25

The day past slowly. The assassin was being healed, and Zuko's hands were now feeling much better after proper care. The new gloves helped, too. Better than the bandages, they kept the healing paste against his burns, protected the vulnerable skin, and prevented him from accidentally flexing his hands too much.

Azula was off with Ty Lee doing whatever it was those two did for fun. He could hear the acrobat giggling as he walked by, so it couldn't be _that_ bad. Mai had excused herself and was off talking with her uncle about her little brother and how dull life in Omashu was. He couldn't help but eavesdrop a little, she sounded so different with her uncle. They really were alike.

He stepped through the door with a little extra noise to let them hear him coming. "What do you want, Zuko?" Well didn't she sound irritated. How... unlike Mai. "I need to borrow the warden for a minute. You can have him back soon." He couldn't resist smirking just a little. She frowned as her uncle stood, gave a brief bow and followed after the prince.

"Prince Zuko. How may I serve you?" He explained what he required, and watched the poor man balk, shake his head as if to clear his ears, and stammer out a baffled "_You _want _me _to _what?"_

"To let _all_ the prisoners that can firebend out in the yard, and leave me with them as long as I wish. You may keep guards posted on the walls and lookouts, but after the first few minutes I will dismiss all guards in the yard itself. Was I unclear the first time?"

"No-no, Prince Zuko. But you must understand the d-"

"So my understanding is faulty now, is it?" Zuko paused for a moment to let that sink in. "I understand perfectly what I ask, and the dangers you fear. They are not your concern. I have ordered you to do this, and you _will_ obey me."

"Y-yes... Of course, your Highness. Right away." He gave the proper bow with palm resting on fist, inferior to superior, and gave the necessary orders to the closest guard. "Do you require my presence? I would be-"

"That is not necessary. Go back to Mai, I am sure you two have more to catch up on." He turned and followed the subtle markings that directed those few who knew them towards the yard. The guards reacted much like their warden, but they recovered _much _faster and followed their orders. Soon enough Zuko was standing in the yard flanked by a dozen guards, staring at hundreds hardened criminals.

It was a little intimidating. All of them were dangerous enough to earn a place here, and all of them firebenders. Toughened in ways he wasn't, and didn't want to be, they each carried a touch of savagery, or something he couldn't quite define. But he had faced far worse then _them_. He took a deep breath.

"I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa. You will follow my instructions or be sent back to your cells. Obey, and you might find something to your benefit. Divide yourselves into groups based on your worst deed."

They hesitated a moment, but soon shuffled along into different groups. None left. Murder, theft, arson, extortion, mutiny and its like, and other groups were formed. Rapists were non-existent, having been dealt with by other prisoners. These crimes he could work with, though he would go through each of their files anyway.

"From this moment on, any here who wish to participate in my proposal will spend their days practicing with their firebending and weapon skills , and training as they see fit. Any attempt to escape, any _purposeful_ harming of another outside of sparring, any excessive damage dealt, will be met with deadly force. Those who prove their power and skill will have a second chance."

He waved the guards off, dismissing them. All hesitated slightly before leaving, and those on the walls became that much more watchful. The prisoners on the other hand didn't know what to think. The Prince wanted to be alone with them, unguarded? Opportunity? Trap? Chance to _escape? _Zuko could read it all on their faces. He waited for the guards to leave the yard before continuing, walking a little closer.

"I am offering you a chance to leave this place. Any and every one of you who prove skilled enough, and trustworthy enough, can become my new personal guard. You would travel with me, follow me into battle, and follow my commands. You would train, with and without me, every day to better serve the Fire Nation. You would fight in deadly battles against dangerous foes. You would be my guards, and given whatever I decide you need to fulfil that duty. You would have the chance to serve our country, instead of wasting away here. You would live as long as your skill lets you, then die in battle, or you might live to retirement, rather than stay locked behind these walls.

"So, what will you do? Any who wish to join my guard, stay. The rest will return to your cells."

Murmurs and whispers moved through the men and women as all considered their option. Permission to firebend? To train? A chance to leave? Some didn't want to serve, others didn't want to go to war, but all wished to firebend again. Properly. And the chance to be free? None passed it up. One stepped forward.

He was a tallish man, thickly built and powerful. The lack of tattoos set him apart as one of the few unmarked, but the straight lines crisscrossing his arms worked just as well. "Why shouldn't we just take you hostage? The Fire Lord's firstborn son, you ought to be worth our freedom." Several of the others nodded along with him, most refused to show their opinion one way or the other.

Zuko smiled. "Then try."

The tall man rushed him suddenly and sent all the fire he could form straight at him. Forming fire was a little more difficult through his gloves, but not by much. Blue overwhelmed red, and before the stunned man could recover, Zuko sent a blunt fireball to knock him back against the wall, out cold.

"As you can see," he announced to the wary onlookers, fire held for a moment in his palm, "I wield the blue flame, as does my sist-" _An attack!_

One of the men had inched around and lunged at his left side with a blazing fist, thinking to catch him in a blind spot that didn't exist. Zuko reacted with his most practised manoeuvre and shot the man full of lightning before he could blink. He hadn't even pointed fully in his attackers direction, all the games of 'catch' with Azula had apparently given him more control than he realised.

_He could make it arc _away_ from him now, too._

Just like with fire, it needn't follow his fingers or fist exactly, just the path of energy. Which he could _bend_.

At least at the beginning. _Nobody_ could bend the lightning anywhere but towards themselves once it had been cast, and that was just making yourself a better target by manipulating your energy to draw it in.

The man was twitching on the ground, lightning flickering out with each spasm. It had not been enough to kill him, or even knock him unconscious, given how little time he had to charge it. But he had been _quick_, overpowering and accurate in an instant, and with more practice that could become a kill shot if needed.

"I also wield lightning, again like my sister. You cannot beat me. I do not _need_ guards. I _want_ them. I want people I can train and sharpen my skills against, people I can teach new techniques to who won't scoff at using steel as well as fire. I want a squad I can lead into battle who will make our enemies _tremble _at the thought attacking us! You might have heard how the Avatar lead an invasion during the dark day. Our nation was invaded! For the first time since before the war began, our enemies stepped foot in our home and _dared_ think they could defeat us!

"We defeated them soundly, but they made it to the edge of the Capital. The Capital! Were it not for early warning, the Avatar would have attacked my father, the Fire Lord, and all the court while we lacked fire. I would have you powerful and deadly enough to frighten them away by the very thought of you! Let alone the rest of our might!"

He looked around once more. "Sozin's Comet is returning soon. By then I will take the best of you as the first of my guard, and we will burn down our enemies where they gather against us."

The prisoners looked around uneasily. No one moved to help the two flat on their backs, groaning. Someone else stepped forward, a woman this time. The tattoos on her shoulder and brow marked her a murderer. "If we agree, could we train somewhere else? The walls are high and the steam kinda blocks the sun. Get me out of here and I'll do whatever you want." Murmurs of assent and nods rippled through the crowd.

Zuko paused to consider this. It was true, this place was not exactly ideal for firebending practice. The atmosphere was oppressive and the sun had little presence. But it was secure, covered in metal, and on an island where they could not escape to harm his people...

An island. Of course! "I will not let you loose where you might make me regret giving you this chance, and there is no other prison large and secure enough to hold you properly. What if I set you free on the island of the Sun Warriors? It is a nearby island that once sustained our ancestors, the first human firebenders. You would have to feed yourselves, but there should be shelter in the ruins..."

No one could have missed the way their eyes lit up.


	26. Chapter 26

"And how, exactly, do you propose we keep track of them? How do we stop them from forming their own tribe and eventually leaving? They are _firebenders_, Zuko! And they have enough women to breed! They'll survive and grow and come back to burn you! And us! We don't need a rogue firebending country out there!"

Azula was really beautiful when she lost control. It was so strange. Pacing and ranting and breathing harshly, sparks of fire punctuated every point and lit her eyes and face in their blue glow.

_"Stop looking at my face like that!"_ Oops.

"Azula, calm down. They won't be able to leave that island, and they are too far away even if they could. At worst, they will hide out and we'll never hear of them again. If it works, I get scores of extra firebenders, and precedent for more."

She crossed her arms and looked unconvinced. He sighed, and continued.

"If they survive and grow, most of their kids will be firebenders. Which is good. We can always come back and recruit them, and it'd be another line of defence against the north. If it works, maybe we could do something similar with the old air nomad territories. It's just an idea." He quickly added on, over her objections.

It was her turn to sigh. "What if it works? What if they decide to train, and they play along? They become your personal guard, and you let them watch your back? Just how long do you think it will take them to _kill you?_"

"They won't be watching my back. They'll be in front of me. Running into battle, on the front lines. They won't be my guard, not really. More like a herd of Komodo rhinos." _Meaning I'll let them train themselves up, then hone their skills and give them weapons and armour, point them at the enemy and give them a push. They'll charge in and strike the first wild blow, with our troops following up behind them methodically. Then call them back, and repeat._

"So what's the problem, Azula?"

She bit her lip, just a little, but it was enough to set him on edge. Azula, losing control _and _freaking out? This must be _bad_.

"We make a good team, Zuko. We work _very _well together, and I can trust your skill. I can trust that you aren't trying to pull some silly political manoeuvre or betray me, because you are the _Crown Prince, _and you actually care somewhat about me. For whatever reason. You are in the rare position of _not_ benefitting if I die, unlike every other noble. Ty Lee and Mai were the only two at the Royal Academy from families unable to benefit from me, and when Mai's brother gets older, that might change.

"Father built this prison, Zuko. He spent a _very _large amount of gold, very _publicly _ensuring this facility was equipped to hold the most dangerous firebending criminals. For you to swoop in and do this... If this doesn't work, you'll have set free the worst criminals, and _armed _them. But if it _works,_ you'll have proved a better solution existed, gotten _use _out of these scum and shown all that gold, all these men, was _wasted_. That he might as well have just dumped them on that island."

She took a deep breath.

"Somehow, Zuko, I _don't think he would be pleased."_

_And I don't want him to take you away from me. Not when we are just getting along. Not when there is nobody else. Not when you are the only other blue firebender. Not when it's you and me._

He gulped. _Damn_. Why was it always _politics?_ There had to be a way around this. A way out. But first.

"I do care about you, Azula. And I'm really glad you told me about this, but I've already told the warden. By now all the guards know about it, and a hawk's probably halfway home. So, uh, any ideas?"

oOo

"You already-" _Gah! _Could he do nothing right? She felt the urge to light something, _many things,_ on fire but forced it down. She was the Princess of the Fire Nation, she would _not _be reduced to petty arson! One deep breath later, she began to think it through.

"We need to find some way to make this look like something else. You are taking all the firebenders from the most secure prison in the world to a nearby deserted island. An island that once held the start of our civilisation, the first firebenders." _Well, apart from the dragons._ "We are chasing the Avatar, hunting our enemies, destroying rebellion. So we need to find some way taking these criminals to that island falls within one of those things."

Zuko considered this and began pacing. "We need them for to help trap the Avatar? No, that's stupid... Umm, we need firebenders to practice lightning on? Which makes even less sense..." Azula watched him spout idea after useless idea but didn't pay attention. Practice...

"What if we were taking them to the island so they could practice that firebeam form?"

_It was perfect._ Of course they would teach such an unstable form to expendable criminals first, and naturally they would go somewhere they wouldn't damage such a _fine, expensive prison._ If some of them suffered accidents, and the others tried to escape, well, there was no need to go to the trouble of official funerals. And if some supplies fell overboard, it was just the crew getting used to the airships, and they were suitable reprimanded.

All they needed was tell the warden it was the plan from the beginning, in the strictest confidence, and imply this technique was too dangerous to let the general public become aware of it. Thus ensuring the rumours.

"So, I save you once again, Dum-dum. Be careful next time."

oOo

Zuko smiled at the nickname. It put him at ease more than anything else; she only called him that when all was well, even if it might have been a close call. Usually saved by her. Still, he didn't exactly like it.

_Payback time._

He gave a small bow, thanking an equal for assistance, and then hugged her.

They both stilled.

The last person he had held was Uncle, _the traitor, _and before that it had been... Mother. So very, very long ago.

oOo

The last person who had held her was Ty Lee, who didn't really count. Not when she hugged anything that moved, and it was more of a death squeeze. Friendly greetings from Mai were different, clasped arms more than hug. This was like... back when Father used to hold her.

Ages passed, and then the moment passed. They pulled apart, neither willing to be the first to break eye contact. For the first time in a long while she didn't know what to say. She idly wished her eyes were as pure gold as his instead of being that burnt gold more common to their line.

"So... Want to show me your new flying skills?"

_Did she ever._


	27. Chapter 27

The journey was dull, not even a single one of the lowlifes on board was willing to risk an escape attempt whip hundred of metres above open water. Which gave Azula all kinds of ideas about floating prisons, then floating fortresses...

She was almost beginning to regret coming, when finally they arrived.

The long abandoned city of the Sun Warriors was _beautiful_.

But then the traps had still been just as deadly as when they were first set, just ask that fool of a criminal who just walked right into it. Such lethal spikes. That had sparked her interest. People only laid traps when they wanted to catch something, or defend something. Given this was in the middle of the city, she doubted it was meant to catch food. Which meant there was something in the city worth killing outsiders at risk of their own forgetting where the traps were. As Zuko said, people don't make traps unless there is something protecting.

So they had left the criminals behind and explored the city together, springing traps as they went. They'd already lost at least one to the city and as hilarious as it was, it was a waste. Or so Zuko said. Mai and Ty Lee were up with the airships hovering over the ruins, waiting for their signal of blue fire to descend.

The city was built according to design, Azula noticed. No sprawl of growth, no uneven districts. Everything was laid out neatly. Not too unusual for a city of firebenders. Things tended to get burnt down several times. In the end a fresh start from stone and metal was the only logical thing for it.

Eventually they reached the middle of the city and faced a giant rock wall depicting two dragons breathing fire at a man. They mused on the symbolism and came up with several possibilities. The man was being burnt by dragons, maybe sacrificed to Agni or just plain killed. Or the man was being attacked and was defending himself with firebending, as shown by the flames not touching him, perhaps a sparring match? Or the man was being gifted with the fire all around him, like the legends of the first firebender. They continued on til they reached the top level of the city.

It was almost ridiculous how advanced they had been, even so long ago. A massive stone and metal door that only opened at the summer solstice? Sure, finding the solstice was easy, just wait for the longest day, but a mechanism opened by a specific _light? _A sunstone tuned to the mechanism? That was _impressive. _For so long ago. And it _still worked_, even centuries after it was last seen to.

The ground in front of the door was a celestial calendar, with a red beam of light from a specially wrought crystal marking the day.

One beam of light reflected off a sword later and they were inside. She'd noticed him take along the duel swords but never seen him draw them before. Perhaps those rumours of his training with Piandao weren't so wild, not with the way he casually handled them. Maybe she could arrange for a swordsman to attack him at some point so she could see how skilled he was. Just asking for a demonstration would be too simple, and her way was much more _fun_.

They walked around the room, examining statues locked in twinned poses and intricate inscriptions everywhere. The markings on the base of the statues called these movements the 'Dancing Dragons', a ritual dance of some sort? Or a firebending form.

Then she felt the floor sink slightly under her foot, and realised what it meant. "Zuko, come here. The floor is filled with tiles that sink when stood on in the right order, matching the statues. Dance with me, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that." But he moved to mimic the statue, and went through the dance with her. Tiles sank and clicked, activated with every stance, starting some ancient mechanism. Fists nearly met at the end of the dance and a pedestal rose to offer up its treasure. A golden orb, shaped like a dragon egg and decorated strangely rested on it. Zuko moved closer.

"_Don't touch it!_" He froze, and considered. Right. Trap.

They moved around the pedestal and inspected it, and everything around it. The walls and ceiling were too intricate to spot anything hidden. But there, on the sides on the base of the pedestal were two cleverly hidden openings just the right size for firelocks. A timed palmful of fire from each of them yielded a small click and satisfied them the trap was now deactivated.

So when the burst of green muck shot out they were both caught completely by surprise. If not off guard.

Thy sprang back in time to avoid the first pressurised blast, and then jumped on the statues to avoid the flow of it. The door had swung shut but there was an opening in the ceiling covered only by bars. Azula wasted no time in sending lightning towards it and leapt with jets of blue out the resulting hole. Zuko had tried burning the stuff away but there was too much of it coming too fast, it would not be enough. And it was rising quickly.

He jumped across statues to the one nearest the gap and launched himself upwards, feet leaving massive trails of blue as he rocketed up and just made it. Azula grabbed his arm as soon as it came within reach and yanked him out of the way, then they ran back and climbed up the staircase leading higher up the temple in case the stuff kept coming..

"What _was _that stuff?" It was _scary_. So much so fast, enough to smother an army. "I... don't know." But she wanted to know. Properly used it could be most effective, if damned messy. Installing several systems like these in conquered earth kingdom villages, where anyone could pull a lever and the town would be instantly lost but not destroyed... It would do wonders to quell resistance.

She turned back to Zuko once the green muck had stopped at the roofline. And saw him fiddle with the golden egg he had kept through it all. "What are you going to do, keep it and see if it hatches?"

He turned, mouth open for a quick retort than froze on his lips. What was he... People?

They were flanked on either side of the staircaseby thin, half clothed men wielding fire. Red tribal paints _tattoos?_ and jewellery of pure gold decorated their skin and clothing; it was like walking into a scene from the ancient tales. Headbands adorned every other warrior, each with a different style and symbol. _Signs of rank? Profession?_ Strange creatures with narrow snouts moved forward, ignoring everything but the green muck they quickly bent down and lapped up. _Eww. _So it was of natural origins, then.

The siblings slowly shifted their stance from the entirely aggressive form they had taken to a more subtle, defensive posture. No reason to antagonise them. Sun Warriors, alive? They were soon disturbed from their shock when a deep voice rumbled with a strange accent.

"Who are you that come to steal our treasures?" Apparently the leader, the chief, spoke. He certainly looked the part with a decorative headpiece and more red skin than the others. More meat on his bones as well, he certainly wasn't nearly as thin as most the others. _Some sort of primitive pecking order, with those in power eating well and the others not? That might prove useful._

"We are not thieves. I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. He is my brother, Prince Zuko. We were intrigued by the inscriptions and so explored your city; we certainly did not expect to find the legendary Sun Warriors still alive. We meant no harm, and will return what we stumbled upon." Zuko took the hint and held out the orb, bowing slightly. One of the thin warriors stalked forward and climbed the stairs with sharp, predatory movements and took it back, holding it carefully, possessively, and returned down to the chief's side. _Right hand man?_

"Hah! They are lying. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." _Definitely right hand man. Or he wishes he was._

"We did not come here for your treasures, great as they are. We came to learn about your ancient culture, we would never have dreamed the Sun Warriors were still alive and strong, hidden amongst the ruins." Lies rolled from her tongue, and Zuko played along, nodding as if he had expected nothing less. Subtle flattery, gentle reminders that they were a shadow of what they had been, and perhaps could be again. A new source of firebenders, all of them from the lack of weapons and controlled stances, would please father greatly. And they could use fresh blood for the nation when they had so many widows from the bungled invasion of the north.

"You wish to learn Sun Warrior culture?"

_Good grief, no._ "We came wishing to learn your firebending forms and style, thinking to perhaps find some inscription or tablet. We copied your statues and the pedestal rose, and then your trap almost got us when curiosity overpowered my brother." Zuko stiffened a little but did not contradict her. Better to be refused firebending secrets, or perhaps hear them, then learn about tribal culture. She'd had enough of that at the Royal Academy. It was just so _simple_. Now political sciences, that was interesting.

oOo

The chief considered her words, the way she carefully didn't ask, obviously thinking she would be denied such secrets. The brother, still so silent, kept up his guard; ready to defend his sister even in the face of all his warriors. Bravery such as his, and hers for hiding her fear and speaking fair words, should be honoured. Even that of Sozin's blood.

He had no way to know Zuko was thinking of only the most effective ways to defeat them all, perfectly capable of following through, and that Azula showed no fear of them because she _had_ _none._ They had the high ground, and her lightning would strike them down before they came close. Besides, she had been practicing her flight, and Zuko wasn't bad at it either.

He made his decision, and started climbing the stairs."If you wish to learn the Ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the Masters Ran and Shaw." He continued climbing until he was only steps away, two of his men followed not far behind.

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, _you'll be destroyed on the spot._"

He watched Azula's eyes widen for a moment, good. She feared them, that was wise. Wiser than she knew.

"Follow me." He turned and led them up to the top of the temple.

oOo

They had masters? The Sun Warriors hadn't been weak, who knew what kind of firebending they had. Might be useful. Azula held back her smirk, and followed. Zuko went allong with her, also eager to face these masters.

Destroy them? The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation, wielders of the blue flame?

_Not a chance._


	28. Chapter 28

"If you're going to see the Masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame. This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the Dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years." The chief spoke facing the massive flame fed by the ten firebenders giving it their energy, meditating on it so much so that they likely weren't aware of anything else.

"I don't believe it." Zuko murmured. Azula was surprised too. The Fire Sages had records of the First Fire, this Eternal Flame, and claimed it long lost. It was said to give all who fed it greater mastery over fire, and tales were sung of the strength it granted all who defended it.

_I wonder what would happen if I put it out..._

Zuko nudged her with his foot as if guessing her mind. _No, bad Azula._

She shrugged. And paled slightly upon remembering one of the tales. _Fire__'s heartbeat. Perhaps not so metaphorical, after Zhao's invasion of the north. _True, the Sun was their main source of power, that and their individual chi, but this flame was a gift from the Sun's first children, the dragons. _Better not to take risks when it came to such things._

The chief continued still facing away. "You will each take a piece of it to the Masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending."

Somehow, Azula doubted they'd be please if she flew it to them.

The chief pulled a small amount of fire and twirled it into two and held them out. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small," he looked at Azula, "make it too big, and you might lose control." With a look at Zuko.

Ha. _Control?_ She'd show him _control._

They each reached out and accepted their flames, and both flares shifted into blue at the same time as they took control. Cries of astonishment came from all present, and some bowed their heads. The chief was startled for a moment, but then his expression hardened once more and he pressed on, ignoring this latest development.

"You will take your flames up there." He pointed towards a broken mountain. "The cave of the Masters is beneath that rock."

So they turned and made their way down the steps, straining to understand the hushed gossiping. Perhaps they too had legends of the blue firebenders? They could not make anything out, and so continued on. It would keep.

Then they moved off to the right, following the path around the middle of the temple and then left down another gateway.

The mountain path was fairly steep, and soon it faded into no path at all. They climbed over rocks quickly, but in no real rush. It would not do to move too quickly, this was a ritual after all.

oOo

Eventually they reached an open area covered in red mosaics. It was the heart of a small, dead volcano with a staircase carved out where it must once have been solid rock. The sun was sitting in between the two broken peaks in a magnificent display of the sheer time consuming, mind numbing effort it must have taken to clear the bulk of the peak while leaving the narrow stairway all but unsupported.

The chief stopped forward with his right hand man, apparently having come up a quicker way. "Facing the judgement of the firebending Masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The Masters _might not_ be so happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be." The right hand man couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

The chief took some of their fire, with some hesitation, and passed it, now red once more, to those beside him, where it was distributed throughout the circling warriors. They formed circles with the fire and held them up, apparently to greet the Masters. He then walked to the stairs, followed by Azula and Zuko.

"Lets see what's so great about these Masters, Zuzu." A warning to stay on guard if ever he heard one. He nodded.

"Chanters!" The chief cried and those not holding fire began beating their drums, or kneeling and chanting as if to the Sun. Apparently only men could drum, while the women sought to appease whatever it was. How quaintly sexist. The siblings began to climb the staircase.

When they reached the top, the chants all but stopped, and the drums quieted except for every so often, a single beat. Horns sounded. A voice boomed through a horn. "Those who wish to meet the Masters Ran and Shaw will now present their fire."

Azula looked at the narrow paths leading to each cave, shrugged, and picked left. Mostly so she could pivot right into her favourite stance to hurl fire down, but partly so Zuko would have his best eye towards the Warriors. Not that she'd say that. They bowed slightly, holding up their fires, and waited.

"Sound the call!" The chief boomed. A different trumpet like horn called out, and the caves shook as if from a massive blow. They looked up a little but kept their posture. Seconds passed like hours. And then the caves shook so much more.

A hint of gold, and then red. So much red.

_A dragon!_

It was glorious, it was great and swift and _coming right at them._ But it turned and twisted around them, snarling as it went. Drums and chants resumed, louder than before. Massive wings swept their hair loose in great gusts that put the Avatar to shame. And then another dragon came from the other cave. A blue one this time, it joined the other to swirl around them.

_Dragons._

"These are the Masters..." She heard Zuko whisper, in awe.

All she was thinking was one resounding _I want one. _Sleek and strong, they twisted through the air sensually. Claws and fangs, wings and scales, and undoubtably fire. They were the most powerful, most beautiful creatures in existence._ Of course one would be hers._

The dragons kept spiralling around them, this way then that way, as if dancing around their prey... And then the drums and chanting quieted.

"The Dancing Dragons." She whispered, and looked to Zuko. He nodded and moved into the first stance. As she mirrored him, she felt more than saw the dragons shift their dance. They must be doing something right.

They moved through the steps of the dance and tried to avoid staring at the dragons flying through arial versions of their steps. Eventually they finished, and turned to realise the dragons had stilled as well, hovering in the air with insanely powerful flaps of their wings, and were _staring right through them._

The chief's voice echoed through her memory.

_"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, _you'll be destroyed on the spot."

Facing the burning gold eyes of the red dragon, Zuko's back against hers almost the only thing keeping her up, she could well believe it.

Then the dragons dropped, grabbed hold of the sole pillar holding up the staircase, and breathed fire, _so much fire._

Right at them.


	29. Chapter 29

_Oh. No. You. Don't._

Instinct, honed to an edge from years of training kicked in and both siblings reacted. Flames were parted with a piercing _shove, _forcing it apart and deflecting most of it, sending red, blue, green, purple and gold swirling around them. It was amazing. It was incredible. _It was going to kill them._

Wings flapped and _moved _the fire back towards them, wind and firebending driving it towards them even as fanged maws spewed even more fire. Azula moved through the panic and shifted her arms, narrowing and focusing the funnel keeping death away. It bought a little more time and played the two fires against each other; the two forces now pushing each other aside. Zuko caught on quickly, feeling the shift and matching it.

Dragons were powerful firebenders, easily out matching the best of humans in the sheer quantity of their fire and endurance. They were creatures of fire and might, half-spirit descendants of the first dragon to cross from the Spirit World, overflowing with energy. But they lacked subtlety. Their fire streams lacked the sharp _impact_ used by humans to compensate for the draining effects of prolonged generation of chi-fuelled flames. Less energy reserves forced efficiency on human firebenders.

_And a hundred years of war against enduring rock had taught them everything there was was to know about impact._

oOo

These masters of multicoloured fire, had read them and judged them unworthy. She, _Azula_, Princess and prodigy, wielder of bluefire and lightning, conqueror of Ba Sing Se, _unworthy?_

She would show them _unworthy._

She would make them _choke_ on _unworthy._

Azula pushed the fire back and lashed out with a vengeance.

oOo

You. Will. Not. Beat. Me.

Not now.

Not after everything it took to get here.

I won't die here.

Not. Like. This.

_You Will Not Touch My Sister!_

Hands still shaping the tight block, Zuko charged a tiny, invisible ball of fire between them. And then he _pushed._

oOo

The Sun Warriors watched as the dragons breathed fire. At first it had seemed they had decided to destroy, but the swirling fires appeared as they had for Iroh, so they must have been wrong. Only the dragons looked angry... And the swirling flames shifted, and weren't moving upwards...

_What was going on?_

Whispers broke out and even the chief couldn't keep the baffled expression off his stony face. It soon shifted to a concerned look Ham Ghao had only seen when the Eternal Flame nearly went out that one, dreadful time. What could-

The swirling flames leapt out one side and blue light flashed over them all. Ran collapsed with a choked growl, limbs thrashing and wings jerking. Shaw's fire stream suddenly ceased with a muted thud, smoke and blood spilling out nostrils and slacked jaw as he too collapsed, motionless. Ran finally stilled and her gargled noises followed her into death.

_Masters!_

oOo

Azula watched the red dragon finally stop moving, and turned to see how Zuko had faired. The blue dragon had vomited up more blood than she had ever seen, at least from one being. From Zuko's stance he had repeated his firebeam form with more success thanks to his practicing. It was even blue this time. Very messy, and very effective. A little too quick and plain for her liking though, a spinning, bladed blast of fire through the throat left just enough life left to watch it fade away into darkness, and the heat seared the wounds as it went. Much cleaner than a wild explosion.

"'Little Dragon Zuzu' doesn't have a quite the right ferocity behind it, perhaps you should get a new name." And she began to laugh. He joined her in the sheer giddy relief. They were alive. They were _alive._

_They had slain dragons._

And the Sun Warriors weren't looking particularly happy about that.

Well, damn.

oOo

They were... laughing? Ran and Shaw, the last true Children of the Sun, slain by their hands, and they _laughed?_

What kind of creatures were they?

_Demonspawn._

None of his warriors were reacting, and the chief couldn't blame them. Their Masters, their gods, killed by those wielding blue fire. It didn't make any _sense. _The blue fire was a gift, the third Great Gift. First was the spark within themselves, life and all along with it, given to all. Second was the red Fire outside themselves, and the knowledge to wield it, given to the chosen. Third was the blue fire, legendary power to rekindle the world and so bring new life to dying embers, given to a handful in all of history.

That they should kill the last dragons, Givers of Fire, was beyond insanity.

_But then no one ever said Sozin's line was sane._ Besides the Fire Nation.

A few tense seconds passed with no one moving while the full impact of what had happened sank in. The Masters were dead, killed by the outsiders. What could they do but attack?

The chief grabbed his spear, lit the sky with a stream of fire from its tip and bellowed his war cry to the Sun before racing up the stairs. Less than half of his men followed him but he did not notice, lost to his grief buried in anger. They climbed the steps many at a time, shouts ringing out and fires flaring to their command.

It was only as they reached the halfway mark that the chief realised he had lead his men up a straight staircase towards those capable of killing the Masters. He started to send his fire, but it was too late.

Twin bolts of lightning struck down in a beautiful tapestry of overlapping blue-white tendrils, and he knew no more.

oOo

The Sun Warriors seemed unsure of what to do, so they waited and caught their breath. They didn't have to wait long. The chief lead some of his men charging up towards them while the rest stayed down. Perhaps they meant to destroy the single pillar holding them up? But why charge in first?

_Oh._ This wasn't some crafty scheme, it was just some savages rushing in. Simple enough. Azula took her stance and slowly charged her lightning. No need to rush, the staircase was quite long and high. Zuko copied her, slow circular movements, a pause, then release.

Lightning flew, men fell, and tumbled down the stairs. Some fell off the sides to a sickening _satisfying_ crunch on the hard rock ground, but the chief managed to stay where he fell, his forward firebending stance letting him fall on his face.

Those who had remained on the ground broke their circle and fled, returning to whatever hiding place they kept in their ruined city. Either to cower or to return with in force. Not that it mattered much either way.

She turned once more to the red dragon she had slain, and sighed. _Such a waste._ Why did they have to attack? It was pointless, useless, wasteful, and... _damn it all, she wanted a dragon!_ She inspected it more closely. _Female. _Maybe...

Azula walked over and looked at Zuko's dead blue dragon. _Male._ So there might be a chance after all. "Follow me, Zuko. I think they might have left us some presents."

oOo

A/N: Dear anonymous Grottenschlecht, whoever said they won't? I do wish you had account so we could PM, but here we are. I too can't stand how ridiculous this is getting, and will be editing these chapters as soon as I can think of how do go about it. Let me address somethings first though. In canon, Azula can overwhelm and defeat an unrealised Avatar Aang incredibly easily with a smile on her face the whole while. Katara gives her some difficulty, though I think this might be either her faking difficulty to draw Zuko to her aid, or simply because she might not have fought a waterbender before; it's not like there were lots of them running around.

Zuko on the other hand gained an enormous amount of power over the course of the show, even before he met the dragons. And we have seen first hand how quickly talented but untrained benders can become 'masters' with the right teacher and circumstances, just see Katara, or arguably even Aang. Zuko has now had even longer, and with his prodigy of a sister teaching him in an environment where he finally feels accepted and at home. He taught her things too, was accepted back by his father and even taught his father the lightning redirection technique. Basically, things are better now than they have ever been since his mother disappeared. Wow, long A/N. Oops.


	30. Chapter 30

The two peaks turned out to be hollow entranceways to the giant cave underneath. A little fire from their feet and hands let the siblings glide through and around the cave and its tunnels while, with a little extra fire, scorching trails to follow out if they needed to. No bones were to be seen, but they could definitely smell them somewhere.

Broken and scorched rocks along with claw marks confirmed this was definitely the dragons' lair, but after several more minutes of nothing else found the pair soon grew bored. Still, the absence of the source of the smell drove them on. There _was_ a kill in there somewhere they could not see, which meant there was some nook they had not discovered.

Finally after more fruitless searching, Zuko decided enough was enough and launched a massive amount of red fire, the better to see by, throughout the cave. Which illuminated the cave floor as intended, but also the roof of the cave.

High up against the top corner of the cave ceiling was a little opening, obviously carved with claw and fire. And peering out were two little dragons, miniature versions of their parents. They watched the siblings with absolute interest and not the slightest movement. They could have been statues.

Zuko and Azula exchanged looks. There were many tales of how to go about taming grown dragons: besting in combat repeatedly, trapping and then finally offering food over time, often years, but nothing about young dragons. There wasn't even any information about how long they stayed in their eggs, or if there was, it had died with whomever was foolish enough to hang around a dragon nest long enough to find out. How should they do this?

The dragons seemed to realise they were spotted and retreated into their little tunnel. The royal siblings flew up with jets of blue and gave cautious chase. The tunnel snaked around in wide curves and was big enough to be comfortable to walk through side by side, much smaller than the massive ones meant for adults. But it seemed large enough for the adults to move through, if only just, and gently sloped downwards.

It opened up into a den big enough for one of the massive beasts to curl up in, perhaps to lay her eggs. Nine of which were behind the bristling blue and red dragons who just looked so adorable when compared to their giant parents. _Female and male,_ she could tell from the crests. Well that was convenient, and the eggs would be mixed genders as well. Hopefully.

"The blue one is mine." Azula declared with all the assured arrogance of her station. Zuko barely noticed her words, gaze fixed on the little red dragon that watched him back. Or rather it was staring at his scar, _at the matching red._

Hmmph. _Kizu._

"And how exactly are you going to convince _it _of that?" He murmured back as the growls grew louder. Somehow he doubted they would understand, as grown dragons would, submitting to a master stronger than they and capable of caring for them. Though they seemed to understand their intent, if the increase meant anything.

Azula moved closer and spotted the half eaten remains of various animals. They were raw, but the smell of cooked and burnt meat lingered. There were large scorch marks around the cave, but no small marks. All the signs in the cave told of large fires, so either these dragon cubs were as powerful as their parents, or all the fire had been made by the parents instead.

And they hadn't seen the cubs breathe so much as a spark, even with all the growling.

"I don't think they can breathe fire yet." Much like firebenders, they probably had to grow into the power. Unlike the other races that were born with their gift, if lacking the knowledge and skill, firebenders came into their power later. The Fire Sages said that it allowed the sparks of Inner Fire to take and grow stronger, but most assumed it was simply to prevent toddlers burning everything down. How much more for dragons, with their endless flames?

She called forth a small ball of blue fire and watched their eyes fix on it, wary and hungry at once. Not to be outdone, Zuko did the same. They slowly approached the dragons, one on each side. He experimented and let his fire bleed red, watching for any reaction. It was instantaneous.

Both dragons calmed and dropped their guard significantly. Azula's fire went red and they calmed even more. Why...? _Ah. Their parents made red fire._ They probably hadn't seen fire exist anywhere else but from their parents, who guarded and fed them.

The creatures gave curious yips and high growls and leapt over to the animal remains, tails shifting back and forth as they circled random patterns around the kills, obviously hungry. But they weren't eating.

_Cooked and burnt meat..._

"I think they want us to cook it for them." Azula smiled, Zuzu was thinking like her now. They picked their animals and with a steadier, softer heat, roasted them. Flesh and hide cooked and burnt but the dragons leapt right in, eating even as the gentler red fire washed over their food and them too, completely happy with the food and the heat. Smoke hugged the ceiling, flowing up and out of the tunnel.

Azula related to her brother one of the stories that said the eldest dragons could swim through lava for a time, and did it to shed their thick scale coats. He was suddenly very glad the ones they had faced were not old enough to be so impervious to fire.

It was not long before the dragon cubs had gorged themselves full and began to play sleepily, seemingly not concerned in the slightest by their presence. Then they curled up around an egg each and promptly fell asleep. Apparently a nap was in order.

Zuko and Azula quietly left the small cave and made their way back outside. It was much more difficult getting out due to the steep slope, but their controlled blue jets made it simple. The carcasses awaiting them absurdly stunned them with their massive size compared to the miniature versions they had seen. Azula sent up a bright blue flare to call their airships over. In hindsight they should have done so before their journey into the caves, but the sun was still some way from setting, and they could always practice in the meantime.

oOo

"I think I'll name mine Kizu." Zuko said out of nowhere as he wobbled several metres midair. Azula was flying circles around him, both horizontally, vertically and metaphorically, but he could hover up midair now. Somewhat. He could move as fast as she could and with the same accuracy in one direction, but the finer control of maintaining a steady position was difficult. Let alone the manoeuvring his sister was doing. Everything was so much simpler when the jets could touch the ground. They were evenly matched there.

Azula gave in and snorted. "Kizu? My Shori at least has a name she can be proud of." She stopped the fire from her hands and tried to stay upright with just her feet. She was getting better, but for now she needed the extra balance they provided for anything more than several seconds. Which meant little chance to attack. _Gah. _But she could do it, it just meant more practice.

"And you're doing it wrong. The jets are narrow in the middle with the tail, but wide at the top for balance and force. The jet doesn't have to be so straight from your feet, either. Adjust the direction for balance as you go."

"Yes, Dragon Lady Azula." Came his reply, dry as sand. She smiled sweetly, then frowned. "Say it again, properly this time."

Brow raised, he repeated himself with less attitude. Her frown deepened. "No. Lord."

"Yes of course, Dragon Lord Azula." Leave it to her to disregard her gender in favour of a vaguely implied /slight/ amount of more power.

"Again." With a smile that would have made him shiver.

"Of course, Dragon Lord Azula." He smiled back. A little.

"Hmm, still not quite right..."

"Perhaps Overlord? King? Master? Supreme Ruler?" His sarcasm returned in full force.

"Zuzu, while I do appreciate your attempts at flattery, you're meant to give higher praise than deserved, otherwise it's just praise. Though I suppose that _is_ rather difficult in my case."

She considered something off in the distance. "Queen. I think I prefer Dragon Queen. Like the pirate raiders in the old tales, held in place by a king or queen ruling as many as they could with a bloody steel claw." She turned back to her brother. "I think it fits."

"Indeed." He nodded sagely. "Does that make me Dragon King?" The effort to hold his smirk back was legendary, and in vain. Azula scoffed.

"You will always be my _little Zuzu, _Dragon or not."

And then the airships were in sight over the peak, and they could hear the shouts from all the way down there. They had apparently spotted the dragons.

oOo

"You killed a dragon? Wow Azula, that's amazing! Dragon Azula!" Ty Lee was energetic as always, and continued to bounce and bubble on about fantastic Azula. Mai complimented the siblings in her normal flat tone and watched dispassionately as the Dai Li tried to help the crew bring the corpses aboard.

"Don't tell me we're going to be travelling with those things. They'll rot." Zuko tuned it out after that and looked down from the airship to the temple housing the Eternal Flame. What should they do about the Sun Warriors? And the criminals now loose on the island? He didn't want any complications. Maybe the Sun Warriors would stay away?

Somehow he doubted it.

One of the Dai Li and the captain approached Azula. "I'm sorry princess, the dragons are too large. We could attach one to all three airships and carry it in a net, but-"

"Very well. Give me a moment." She casually leapt down and eased her descent with fire, before walking around the red dragon. _Hmm._ Several precise slashes later and the head, limbs and wings rolled free of the body. Zuko repeated the feat with the blue dragon.

"Take these back for now, and give them to the Fire Sages for treating, but make sure to guard over them. I dont need to tell you dragon bones are rare; so do not let a single one go missing, understood? I expect them to be ready and all accounted for by the time we return."

"You... aren't returning with us, Princess?" The Dai Li this time.

"No. My brother and I have business here. Leave some supplies, and come back once the bones are properly secured and my father has been informed of these events. Oh, and bring extra food with you when you return." She waved them off.

Ty Lee cartwheeled up, ending on her fingertips. "So... We're staying? Gosh it'll be like one of the camping trips we used to have! Except without the Royal Procession, and umm, everything else."

"Ew. I am _not_ camping here without at least a tent."

Ty Lee's smile fell at Mai's words. "C'mon Mai, it'll be fun! We could tell tell scary stories and everything!"

"As tempting as that sounds, Ty, I think I'll head back to the Capital." First blue fire, then lightning, firebending practice and crazy new forms, and now _this._ Yet another new bond formed, binding Zuko and Azula closer together and making it even more impossible for Mai to reach her crush. Whatever they had discovered here, and it had to be insanely important to keep Azula from proudly returning home with her slain dragon, she couldn't bear to watch it.

Enough was enough.

Ty Lee soon realised Mai's true motives and decided she would keep her company and try to cheer her up. Azula waved them off as the airships departed, slightly eager to be rid of them so she could go tame her dragon. Zuko was utterly indifferent, Ty Lee and Mai had all but ignored him recently, a favour he returned in abundance. They were Azula's friends, not his.

Besides, they had dragons to tame.

oOo

A/N: Kizu primarily means 'wound', but can also mean 'burn', 'scar' etc (or so google tells me), and it has both the classic hard 'K' and the Fire Nation Royal Family 'Z' (SoZin, AZulon, OZai, Zuko, AZula but oddly not Iroh and Lu Ten). Shori means 'victory', 'triumph' etc and is apparently a boys name, which fits in with Azula not caring so much about gender stuff, and it's got an 'O' which also seems to be a male Royal Family Thing (SOzin, AzulOn, IrOh, Ozai, ZukO). If people think the names suck I am willing to change them, though I am rather attached to Kizu.


	31. Chapter 31

They had not told the others of the young dragons and the eggs; if word got out it might ruin the element of surprise. Sure, the enemy might know about airships, but dragons could be much more devastating as long as they had the element of surprise. So they had given a sealed scroll to be sent to their father explaining why they had temporarily abandoned chasing the Avatar, and everything they had discovered.

If they left out the fact that two eggs had already hatched, well, it was an understandable oversight given so many new discoveries.

The sky bison was wounded once again, and besides, other airships could chase him down just as well. Dragons grew very quickly when they ate enough, soon they would be hunting the Avatar on wings. But first they had to tame their new pets.

Zuko and Azula moved around the rock walls obscuring the cave entrance, Zuko's request of the Dai Li before they left, and then glided down and back to the smaller lair. They had agreed to spend most of their time there with the dragons, acclimatising them to their scents and everything else unique to them.

Every Fire Nation child worth their spark knew the basics of dragon taming; it was an incredibly romantic idea to fly on dragon wings after all, and it had once been not so uncommon. You defeat the dragon in combat and subdue it somehow, then spend lots of time with it. Feeding, petting, subduing again whenever necessary, basically establishing mastery over it and proving dominance while engendering trust, reliance, and finally obedience.

No amount of pain or fear would tame a dragon, they had to be won over. Earned. Besides, it was not like they would fear fire.

The little dragons were waiting at the entrance to their little lair, just like the first time. Except they swooped down and rubbed against their knees before either sibling could react. They were _fast._ But no harm was done, so they relaxed a little more and followed the playful cubs into the cosy lair. Small yip-like growls filled the air; they were hungry.

There was only one kill left, so Zuko 'cooked' it while they at ate, basking in the warm fire. Azula inspected the eggs. Smooth, mildly warm, and utterly dull. Never would she have guessed such amazing creatures came from so plain a beginning. They made short work of their meal and began making sounds as if asking for more.

"What should we do? I don't think we could catch anything for them so late in the day, but if we share our food they'll eat it all at once." Ah, Zuzu. Always the slow one.

"I'm sure something will turn up. Lets go."

They left the cave and managed to entice the cubs after them with red firebending and nonsense sounds. Whenever they tried blue fire they would just still and stare, entranced. It was useful for the moment but it would need to be trained out of them before too much longer; it would not do to have them freeze mid battle to watch the pretty blue fire.

Eventually they left the cave and Zuko grasped his sister's intent. Not the prettiest picture. Two large dragon torsos lay before them, enough to last a long time, or so they hoped. Red fire washed over the nearest body and the little dragons pounced. Either they were oblivious or they simple did not care. Such was often the case with hungry predators.

So the last of the day passed. The dragons gorged themselves several times before finally deciding they were full, having eaten a shockingly large amount of their father. Zuko and Azula tried alternating their fire from red to blue while the dragons ate, with mixed success. They seemed to enjoy the warmth until they noticed it was the wrong colour, and then froze until it went red once more. By the time the sun started to set they could, if rather warily, eat under the blue fire.

It was getting dark, and their day _had_ been rather interesting, so they ended their flight practice early and moved to the cave entrance. Kizu was leaping about with wings spread and gliding around very merrily. His sister Shori had gone partway down the stairs to explore something, the body of the chief. Upon discovering it _was _indeed made of meat, the little blue dragon tried valiantly to drag it back up the stairs, and failed.

"_Argh._ We should probably move him into the den." Azula held back a similar sound; this would not be fun. They flew down to the body where Shori had been joined by her brother in circling around it. Azula picked up the chiefs spear and decided to keep it for her collection of trophies.

"I'll take the legs?" Zuko offered. "No, take his wrist. I've got a better idea."

Each holding an arm, they glided up the stairs on cushions of blue. With some tweaking the body was slightly cushioned too, so they dragged it along with much less effort than expected. The spear made things a little more difficult but Azula had another brilliant idea. One new pincushion later and they were moving smoothly followed by their excited dragons.

They left the body in the main 'room' of the cave, having little desire to sleep near it. The dragons didn't seem to mind and merely leapt and scrambled their way up to their hidey hole, ready to sleep after such a feast. Zuko and Azula followed them and watched as they once more curled up around an egg each to sleep. But they didn't sleep, just kept on looking at them, expectant.

"What do they want? They went to sleep last time right away."

Zuko couldn't resist. "Perhaps they want you to sing them a lullaby." She shot him a dark look before considering his words. For all they knew, he could be right. She moved a little closer, knelt and murmured "What do you want?"

Shori moved to close the distance and touched her snout to Azula's forehead, and the world shifted. _Gentled fire dancing over scales and eggs and floor, warming all and sending sleep and pleasant dreams._

The world flickered back into view and Shori stepped back. _Woah._

"Interesting." She turned to Zuko. "How long was I gone?"

"Gone? What are you talking about?"

"How long did I stay still, how long was Shori touching my head?"

"Huh? It was just a tap and then you asked that random question. What happened?" She had... gone somewhere? _The Spirit World?_

"Hmm. It seems dragons can communicate instantly with touch. See for yourself." She gestured towards Kizu. He hesitantly copied what she had done, kneeling before his dragon, and received a similar vision when Kizu touched him.

_"Woah."_

"Indeed. Come on, lets put the babies to bed."

oOo

They watched the dragons purr in their sleep and snuggle up closer to their egg-bound siblings. It was rather adorable, even Zuko admitted it. They left and went to a nearby copse with a stream, taking turns to bathe as well as they could and relieve themselves. It was almost completely dark outside when they returned to the lair with their packs, quietly setting up camp just outside the den but inside the tunnel to it.

Zuko decided not to bother keeping watch, they were safe enough and well hidden. They lay down in silence and let the fires they were sustaining for light die out, plunging the cave into almost absolute darkness save for the small glowrocks acquired in Ba Sing Se. They gave off just enough faint green light to make out roughly where each other were, and nothing more.

The silence stretched on. A lot had happened that day, and they were lost to memories and thoughts. Somewhere during the night they started talking. Dragons, flight, Sun Warriors, criminals, things that had happened recently. Then things to come and things gone by; the war, Sozin's Comet, the dark day, and then Ba Sing Se.

"Why did you want my help? In the catacombs, " he held up his hand to stop whatever excuse she had planned. "No, you had the Dai Li, you didn't need me."

Azula didn't have an excuse, didn't have a reason lined up. She _didn't_ need his help, though it had been most useful. She was glad she had, but because of things that had happened afterwards. At the time he had simply been all but a worthless failure. Why _had _she wanted his help?

"I don't know."

Silence fell once more.

"I knew you didn't need my help, you know. Back in the catacombs. I watched your fight and wondered where your agents were when I saw them hiding around the ceiling. They were well hidden but I knew they must be there somewhere."

She was suddenly very glad for the darkness hiding her face. He knew? "Why did you help me?" She could almost feel his shrug.

"You're my little sister. I knew you didn't need my help, but you asked for it. You wanted it, for whatever reason, so I helped." Another invisible shrug. "Plus I was kind of wanting another shot at that brat." She laughed softly. It was beautiful.

Silence once more, though warmer than before.

"Hey, um, do you know..." He swallowed, and held up a palm of fire to see her face.

"What happened to mother?"

oOo

A/N: Wanted some Zucest? Check out Pink Bead Girl's new **ZUCEST STORY **'Blue Burns the Flame' Its a take on what may have happened with our favourite royal siblings all alone! Links on my profile page.

May or may not be considered part of this fic.


	32. Chapter 32

"What?" She blurted without thinking. She knew exactly what he was asking, and she most definitely had _not_ seen this coming. His face was warm gold from the red fire he held, showing his good side. The shadows it cast hid his scar, and she briefly wondered if it was better or worse.

"That night, after your performance for grandfather Azulon. When I ran off to bed, but you stayed behind and overhead whatever it was they were saying. The next day, grandfather was dead, father was heir, and mother was gone."

_And you said something about father meaning to kill me._

"What does it matter now? It happened, and she's gone." This was rare, Azula was uncomfortable about something. He pressed on.

"You know what happened. You came to brag, then she overheard and dragged you off. You told her grandfather wanted father to kill me, and then she did something..."

_"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

Great Spirits, she killed grandfather. The _Fire Lord._ To save _him._

"So she killed grandfather. Then what? Was she caught? Executed?" _Banished?_

She shook her head. "I don't know what happened to her."

So he was right.

"Father didn't want to do it, you know." What?

"He argued against grandfather, but he said if father didn't do it" _if he didn't kill you_ "he would cut him and his line from the Royal Family. You know he would. So father agreed...

"And I didn't come to brag."

Of course she came to brag, what else would she-

_"I'm only telling you for your own good. I know! Maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!"_

She came to warn him, and gave him the idea to run away to the earth kingdom.

He didn't know how to react to this.

"Thankyou."

She nodded once and lay back down, so he let his fire go out.

It was a long time before either of them slept, but not another word was said.

oOo

The siblings woke to the sounds of small claws scampering about them. Apparently it was dawn, or wake up time anyway. They called red fire and began the arduous business of waking up.

They exchanged generic greetings and dressed in their extra layers of clothing while munching idly on some dried meat; a rare indulgence of not holding themselves to the formal eating habits normal required of them. Kizu and Shori chased each other around the tunnel and leapt of the walls with such ease it looked practiced. Which it probably was. All alone in the dark tunnels whenever the parents went out to hunt, they most likely knew every crack and crevice in the whole cave.

Zuko rolled up the sleeping mats and packed everything back up, hidden near the exit incase they needed to make a quick getaway. Meanwhile Azula 'cooked' the chief and watched with a little too much enthusiasm as the cubs ate. She slowly turned her fire blue and the cubs, with a little hesitation continued eating and soon regained their confidence. Breakfast finished, they all went outside to play.

The sun was just starting to rise, making quite a sight over the top of the temple. Azula moved across from Zuko to face him as they went through their morning forms, mirroring each other as they flowed through each set first one way, then the other. He finished their routine with the 'Dancing Dragons' and started practicing his lightning generation while she continued with some new Sun Warrior-like forms, before joining him.

The dragons watched every other flicker of flame but played with each other in between forms. So the day passed. The Royal siblings practiced their bending, sparred, rested, played with their dragons in between and explored the surrounding area when the dragons were having their post-feast naps. By Zuko's estimate, the blue dragon torso would last less than a week at this rate, which was ridiculous given the size disparity. Somehow the little cubs seemed to stuff more meat down their guts than should possibly fit.

They saw no sign of the Sun Warriors or the Boiling Rock criminals all day, and idly wondered what they might be doing. It was unfortunate that they were unable to spy on them, but the dragons came first. Maybe one of them could slip away one night. It would feel strange without his mask, not that he told her that. But they decided against any night time scouting for now. They didn't know the landmarks, had no back up, and firebending would give their location away immediately. Besides, there was no real need. They knew the general location of the criminals, and the temple would always have Sun Warriors there to feed and protect the Eternal Flame.

"Maybe we should bring the Eternal Flame back home to father. It would be quite the gift, and who knows what benefits it might bring."

Zuko considered his sister's words. "It would, but maybe we should bring some Fire Sages to see if there is anything bad about it. We don't want to mess with Spirit stuff without knowing exactly what we're doing." They both forced back a shudder; he had told her more than enough about the invasion of the north.

oOo

The days passed in much the same way. The dragons became used to blue fire and sought increasing amounts of physical contact from their new masters, who were only too happy to oblige. The smooth patterned texture of their scales coupled with the warmth radiating from them made petting them quite the tactile experience.

Zuko finally learned how to hover consistently while Azula learned to throw lightning mid-flight, if only one handed. Still, it was useful and oh so satisfying; she felt like some deity smiting puny insects from the heavens. But most of all they worked on their endurance. Oddly enough, 'cooking' for the cubs and sending them to sleep with long streams of controlled fire seemed to help the most.

They also learned that the touch-images worked both ways. If they or the dragon involved were touching the forehead of the other, images and emotions would flow towards the one touched, with some smaller amount of feedback. It lasted only a moment but the silent communication conveyed everything. Azula discovered it while scratching Shori's forehead and wondering how long she was, considering they were always curled up one way or another. Shori then casually moved to lie perfectly straight, almost as long as Azula was tall, before turning her gold eyes to meet Azula's, and then moving back up for more scratching.

It was unsettling to think their very thoughts could be laid open so easily, but then the cubs weren't exactly talkative, and it would make things much easier. By the end of the day the cubs were flying about in synchronised patterns that just so happened to spell out 'Dragon Queen Azula'. _A happy coincidence._

The next day the cubs understood certain verbal commands after having them paired with touch-images several times, and with rewards of extra food and petting upon obedience. 'Come', 'go', 'hide', 'quiet' and 'retreat' were understood and obeyed readily, with retreat making them rush back to the den and hide there. But they were having some difficulty with 'attack' due to the lack of targets. So they decided they would have to acquire some.

They left the caldera and headed for the forest, hovering at a pace slow enough for the cubs to keep up; they couldn't fly very far yet so they sort of skipped and glided after them. After several lapses due to not enough flame and speed, Azula grew impatient and called Shori over, gesturing 'come'. Shori twisted up around Azula's leg and up over her torso to rest her head against Azula's shoulder, body and tail wrapped around holding her there. It was strangely intimate.

Now carrying Shori like a backpack, Azula was free to glide along as fast as she liked. Zuko and Kizu copied the manoeuvre, and sped along trailing behind their sisters _before falling face-first into the ground._ Growling out unintelligible curses, Zuko glared at his apologetic dragon. In the excitement, Kizu had spread his wings, suddenly generating unexpected lift and drag, throwing them off balance. Ignoring what could only have been Shori's snickering, and Azula's outright laughter, Zuko dusted himself off and tapped the naughty cub on his nose. _Bad dragon._

Although if the wings had been larger, and properly secured...

_This defeat is the gateway to many victories._

He _had_ to tell her his idea, the advantage they would gain, the possibilities!

...Though perhaps he should wait until she stopped laughing.

And got the dirt off his face.

oOo

The cubs liked hunting. They liked searching and spying out prey. They enjoyed the quiet stalking, moving closer and planning exactly what to do. And they _loved_ the eternal, poignant moment frozen in time when they sprang and the clever prey realised they were dead, but tried to keep moving anyway.

But even that couldn't compare the sheer bliss when crimson warmth flooded their mouths and swept down their dry throats, soothing and exciting all at once. It meant the hunt was all but over, they had almost won, nearly there , so close... _Ahh..._

They relaxed along with the stilled prey, silently drinking in the only meal they would ever eat uncooked. The moment passed and then the soft two-legs blue-fire parents came forward with soft, happy sounds and blue heat to cook the meat, clean their scales and renew their energy. The parents were getting better at it, too.

oOo

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, The Duke and Teo huddled around the campfire trying to absorb as much warmth as they could. Thanks to some earthbending they had shelter, and Katara had managed to wring freshwater from the ocean surrounding them, but they had no food and no blankets. Their supplies had been lost when that blue explosion had nearly knocked them off Appa. It had knocked Teo over the side, but Aang had swooped down to catch him, saving the day once more.

Too bad he couldn't catch their bags as well.

_Or Haru._ He'd screamed all the way down, a tumbling mess of hair and limbs and high-pitched screaming that echoed off the canyon walls and through their nightmares. Aang would never forget the expression Haru wore at the exact moment he realised Aang wouldn't be saving him. Teo would never forget that it could have been him; he hadn't said a word since.

Morale had never been lower. The invasion had failed, costing the lives and freedom of so many, and then just when they thought they could rest and recover, the giant airships had caught them unprepared. They were lucky to get away, lucky Appa's legs weren't blown off.

He still couldn't move them properly, even with Katara's healing waterbending.

All in all, things couldn't get much worse. Which was strangely liberating. The deadline didn't matter anymore, the Fire Nation had already won even without the comet. Aang now had as much time as he wanted to master all four bending arts, and they could come up with the best plan ever. Maybe even wait for the next eclipse.

So why did it still hurt so much?

"I need to learn firebending."

Aang stating the obvious again. Sokka couldn't be bothered answering. Not surprisingly, Katara was the one to respond.

"We'll just have to find Jeong Jeong again. How hard can it be?"

No one said a word when Toph snorted.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Funny story about mixed up accounts on my profile, link to another story by me there too!**

**##########**

Each night was spent much like the first, awkwardly and then more comfortably talking. Inconsequential things, important things, things they hadn't spoken of with any other, things they wouldn't speak of to any other. They reminisced about their childhood and the few happy times they spent as a family. Zuko told her everything about his exile, and Azula told him everything he had missed, good and bad.

The festivals, the storms, the intense training with father and then under Li and Lo, her days at the Academy and every court intrigue and plot she had ever spied on; he wasn't the only one who could sneak. By the glint in her eye he knew that she knew, so he brought out his Blue Spirit mask and confessed his every masked move.

Azula was impressed by his skill- breaking into the Pohuai Stronghold, rescuing the Avatar, getting discovered and _still _making it out alive? Alone? Definitely more than she could have done, without firebending anyway.

It was more her style to simply take over the entire base, but stealth had its uses.

She had read Zhao's report which spoke of inept Yuyan archers and the stupidity of Colonel Shinu, ironically setting him up to be promoted to General after the fiasco at the north, but despite the colouring enough details overlapped to confirm her brother's story.

Not that she needed confirmation; the truth was written all over his face. Sometimes it paid to be a people-person.

Little Zuzu was even less useless than she'd thought. And recently she'd thought him not useless at all. She wasn't sure why she didn't feel something negative about that. Zuko was catching up to her, could arguably be called her equal, and she _liked_ it. True, she was more skill in some areas, but he wasn't far behind. And he was actually better than her at some things, like his new beam form.

It was actually _nice_ to have such a skilled and powerful ally. The Dai Li were good, and their earthbending was certainly convenient for certain things, but nothing beat fire in pure battle. An equal to fight by her side, to watch her back, who would risk themselves for her without thought- the relief almost made her giddy. She could actually breathe, actually relax that tiny amount.

She decided she liked this feeling, and determined to keep it no matter what.

oOo

More days passed, one after another. The dragon cubs had more than tripled in size and were now too large to curl around a single egg. Instead they curled across several, still looking as adorable as ever.

Zuko and Azula had taken to hunting for much longer periods of the day in order to keep feeding the insatiable creatures as much as possible; the parents having been long since reduced to bones.

Hunting was more fun than they would have thought. Kizu and Shori alternated between gliding alongside them and riding on their backs, with Kizu getting a little too excited every other day, much to Azula's amusement. At least now all it meant was a little bit of extra height until he remembered to fold his wings back in.

Sometimes they would stalk prey from the shadows or treetops, other times they would chase them down over the open fields. They were now pretty good at not burning everything in their wake as they flew along the ground; the first chase left twin burnt scars running the length of the grassy plain. Though they _had_ had some fun with it first. Azula's likeness now graced one particular hillside. Quite accurately too, if one didn't count the smoke rising from her ears.

Zuko woke the morning after finishing his artwork with the left half of his shirt missing and absolutely no idea how she did it. Then he discovered the back of his sleeping pants now sported what appeared to be cattle brand markings that proclaimed him to be the official property of 'Dragon Queen Azula'.

He quickly conceded defeat lest she decide to brand _him_ instead.

oOo

Ham Ghao couldn't be happier. The Chief was dead, killed by outsiders, along with almost every rival he'd ever had. The tribe was whipping themselves into a fury without any prompting on his behalf, and to make things even better the Masters were no more. No ferocious beasts to appease with constant sacrifice, no chance they would bless a rival with their coloured fire and not him, and no more bowing down to the dumb flying snakes!

A knife in the back, a push over a ravine, and his two main rivals left were dealt with. He was quickly named Chief, and after the ten day ritual made it official, given his pick of wives; the tribe had to stay strong after all. Life was exceedingly good.

But then the hunting party came back without the heads of the outsiders. So he sent them out again, and returned to his new life of pleasures and giving orders. Only for them to return empty handed once more, unable to find the outsiders wherever they slept; their hunting animals refusing to go anywhere near the dragons lair. The tribe began whispering louder with each failed attempt. What good was a chief if he could not avenge his predecessor?

He felt control begin to slip away, and it was terrible. He had only just began to appreciate his new position, he couldn't lose it now. He had to take action.

So it was that Ham Ghao led a small group of friends up to the caldera, all anxious not to lose their newfound power under their friend.

oOo

It happened one morning after their warm up sparring match. They realised they were being watched. Apparently the Sun Warriors weren't going to leave them alone. A casual hand gesture brought Shori running up to Azula, then over to Zuko to touch his forehead. He nodded and the two siblings suddenly moved as one to launch a giant fireball at the cliff, knocking the prone figures down to crash in their midst.

Silent communication like this was even better than hand gestures in some ways. No words could be used yet, they were working on it, but images from memory or imagination could be instantly relayed through either dragons' touch with no one watching the wiser for it. Yet another reason they were thrilled to have the cubs.

"What do we have here? Sun Warrior spies out to kill us when we turn our backs, I think. Whatever shall we do?" Azula gave a rather unsettling laugh that seemed to dance left and right on the wind before fading along with the hope of those listening. Even Zuko eyed her warily for a moment before remembering it wasn't directed at him. And it never would be, not anymore.

_Damn he was lucky._

oOo

Kizu and Shori stalked around the five trembling men, tasting the air and feeling the heat coming off them. The two-legs strangers were afraid? Why? They could sense the fire within them, not as great as their parents, new and old, but still far stronger than any other beings they had sensed. The way they shivered on the ground reminded them of the countless small prey they had stalked and played with.

Maybe they were prey too? They looked and smelled like some of the meat the blue-fire parents had brought them, just still alive. Shori decided to ask her mother. Mother was clever and knew many things, from the best ways to stalk and kill, to even flying without wings! She would know if they were prey or not.

She left Kizu behind to keep prowling around the maybe-prey and curled up around Azula to touch snout to forehead, sending images of them eating the strangers and a sense of _unsure_. Mother made happy sounds and scratched her neck, so Shori knew she had done well. A hand to her forehead gave images of fangs through soft necks, but not the man in the front. He was for Mother and Father to play with.

She could live with that.

Shori skipped over to her brother and gave the good news. He purred and leapt at his prey, red scales flashing through the air before anyone could move. Blue followed and soon white fangs bathed in crimson, much to the horror of the surviving three.

Blue-fire intercepted red-fire as the surviving prey realised their companions were lost and moved to attack. Silly prey, didn't they know blue-fire was faster?

The three living prey turned to guard against the larger threat even as their friends bled out behind them. They were making angry-scared noises but the cubs ignored them, too busy drowning their hunger with the most wonderful blood they had tasted yet. Besides, Mother and Father would never let red-fire hurt them.

Soon though they wouldn't have cared even if they were alone. The blood somehow tasted better the more they had!

It tasted of fire and life and energy, and they were quickly intoxicated with its power. Such a wonderful thing! No prey's blood had ever tasted like this, but then they had never had a firebender's blood before. Not fresh like this.

Almost at the same time they finished and lunged for the next closest neck.

oOo

_Well that was unexpected_, the royal siblings thought at the same time. They had been interrogating the three Sun Warriors left when suddenly the cubs attacked two of them, without warning or waiting for a command. The cubs were acting a little more excited than usual about it too. What was going on? They had wanted to use them to teach the cubs about attacking enemy firebenders. _Oh well, maybe next time._

Zuko used a small firewhip to knock the remaining enemy down and away from the cubs, lest he attack them or they kill him; they needed at least one for information.

"Such energetic creatures. Now where were we?" Azula's calm voice cut through the man's terror, and soon he was telling her everything she wanted to know.

Kizu and Shori had a little difficulty sharing his neck afterwards, but they managed.

oOo

A/N: Wanted some Zucest? Check out Pink Bead Girl's new **ZUCEST STORY **'Blue Burns the Flame' Its a take on what may have happened with our favourite royal siblings all alone! Links on my profile page.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I'm still alive, just busy irl. Not going to abandon this anytime soon.**

oOo

"So we are living legends, only gone wrong to them. I wonder how we could use that." Azula mused while 'cooking' Shori's breakfast.

"We could try commanding them to join the Fire Nation when the airships return." Zuko shrugged at her raised eyebrow. It might work.

"Fine, we'll try that when they arrive. But what about the criminals? You never did train them, and I doubt father will appreciate us simply leaving them here."

Well damn. He'd completely forgotten about that. Probably not the best thing to say, though. Zuko opened his mouth to reply, with what he knew not, but was saved by the sight of two airships approaching.

oOo

The airships were back, sooner than expected. And with only two instead of three. _What was going on?_

Zuko and Azula sent the cubs back into the cave to hide for now, better safe than sorry, and moved to wait for the airships to land. It took less time than expected. Apparently the crew was getting used to the new vessels.

Azula stepped forward, flanked by her brother, to meet the second in command. He walked to meet them with an obvious attempt at confidence, not helped by the two Dai Li following behind him. Or Azula's first words. "Where is the captain?"

He bowed respectfully, a little lower than usual. "Dragon Prince Zuko, Dragon Princess Azula," he began before swallowing at her frown. "We received an urgent message by messenger-hawk for you." He held up the small, rolled up paper. "Omash- New Ozai has been lost to King Bumi and his forces have fortified the city. We have been instructed to aid in your retaking the city and defeat of King Bumi."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the slip and the attempt to ignore it, and the fact that the poor man hadn't answered his sister's question. Fortunately for him, he caught on fast at the small expression. "The captain took the dragon bones and continued on to the Capital, judging this best."

Azula finished reading the note and passed it to Zuko. He folded it away to read later. "Very well. Mai and Ty Lee continued on to the capital, then?"

"No princess, there were some stronger winds on the way back. They are in their rooms recovering from, well, sea-sickness."

Sea-sickness? In the sky? How bizarre.

She nodded and turned to the two Dai Li agents. "I take it the others went to escort the bones?"

"Yes your highness. They will inform the others of your orders. I also sent word to Ba Sing Se for several squads of Dai Li to join us near New Ozai. I trust this is acceptable?"

"Well done." She was trying to use a little more positive reinforcement. Apparently it engendered respect and increased morale. Or something along those lines.

Then Zuko remembered something. "What about the Fire Sages?"

The new captain stilled. Damn. Zuko waved his hand to silence whatever the man might have said, and turned to his sister. _What should we do?_

She raised one eyebrow in reply. _Why would I know? You think of something._

So he tried. Two airships with full crew and guard, himself and Azula, two Dai Li agents, Mai and Ty Lee, and two dragon cubs. The Sun Warriors, the Eternal Flame, the criminals from the Boiling Rock and no Fire Sages to...

Didn't he overhear Zhao say something about punishing the Fire Sages on Crescent Island? On the Winter Solstice, when he almost captured the Avatar only to be thwarted once more. It felt like that had been half a lifetime ago. Maybe they were sent to the Boiling Rock. It wasn't likely that they would be banished, Fire Sages would never be sent wear they might be captured and interrogated, and Azula had told him father was so proud of his pet prison... It seemed worth looking into. Besides, where else would they contain firebending masters?

"If you let me borrow your Dai Li for a while, I think I know where I can find our Fire Sages."

Azula was intrigued, but nodded without asking questions. She'd get the full story out of him later when there weren't others around to put on a show for. So she waved the Dai Li after him and suppressed laughter at their petulant frowns; they had never really acknowledged Zuko as Royalty or in any way capable of ordering them about, not after throwing him in the dungeon back in Ba Sing Se. They recognised his worth in battle, well, his brute strength anyway, but other than that they treated him like the bothersome pet of their master.

Which he seemed to resent for some reason.

_Perhaps this excursion might change that,_ Azula thought to herself as she watched the three head east to the city ruins.

_Probably not though._

oOo

When they had gained enough distance to be polite, Zuko stopped and turned to his silent companions.

"How fast can you travel by that earth-slide form you use, and how much does it tire you?"

The two Dai Li exchanged brief looks, clearing wondering how much information they wanted to give him. As the silence continued, Zuko fought back his urge to use fire to intimidate them into answering. It was getting easier each time. He tried again.

"I will be travelling quickly in search of the criminals in order to question them, and hopefully gain information necessary to secure something invaluable to the Fire Nation. I do not want to fight them, but it might be necessary. So. I ask again. _How fast can you travel, and how tired will you be afterwards?_"

The apparent leader stepped forward, hands hidden within his sleeves in that falsely subservient way that set Zuko's teeth on edge, and answered.

"As fast as we need to, and it is not at all tiring."

_Alright then_.

"Then try to keep up." And that said, Zuko shot off with a burst of blue, flying along the ground like a meteor across the sky. They didn't keep up. Heat and low, mocking laughter trailed behind him for them to follow.

oOo

The two Dai Li soon gave up trying to keep up with Zuko by sliding alone, resorting to flinging themselves forward in great leaps to try and make up ground. It was impressive, he had to give them that. But it would do him no good to outpace them and arrive by himself, so he slowed to a pace they could more easily keep.

Perhaps this little demonstration would improve their attitude. He doubted it. Sigh.

Thin trails of smoke eventually grew closer, so Zuko slowed down to take in the surroundings. They were not far from where the criminals had been set loose, and apparently they had taken the chance to move and establish themselves in the abandoned ruins of the city. He decided it would be better to approach from the sky, no reason to give them the chance to ambush him.

Without warning the Dai Li, Zuko angled his fire and shot up into the air, drifting forward over what might once have been a bathhouse. Behind it lay an open courtyard of some sort with trees and vines twisting past their allotted places to claim unused paths and buildings. Signs of hastily abandoned campfires led him to believe they had either spotted him coming, or see the giant airships return. Either way, it was annoying.

He drifted to the centre of the courtyard and let himself fall a little lower, the Dai Li were standing guard on top of the tallest building. "I am Prince Zuko, and I wish to speak with you. Come out, you have my word I will not take you from this place nor harm you without cause."

Nothing happened for several seconds, then someone fell, no, was thrown out of one of the smaller buildings. He had to fight to keep from laughing.

"Who are you?"

The man scrambled to his feet. Tall, with long grey hair, and spotting several bruises and scorch marks. One had ruined his beard. He brushed himself off and called out. "I am Shiyu, apparently chosen representative of, well, us. What do you wish of us?"

_Well what do you know. _Fire Sage Shiyu, traitor of the Fire Nation and the last one of the five Fire Sages he wished to speak to. Zuko let his fire fade and drifted lower to land on vine covered rock.

"I wish to speak with you and the other four of your order. Call them out here, I need to ask you something. We have discovered the First Fire, the Eternal Flame. Can we bring it back to the Capital? You know how important this is."

Stunned awe was easily read on Shiyu's face, even from this distance. He nodded and left without another word to do as asked.

Zuko smiled.

oOo

Zuko led the five disgraced Fire Sages out of the courtyard. Four loyal souls and one blackened enough to taint the rest. He'd have to do something about that.

He turned to the Dai Li. "Escort the Fire Sages back to the airship, I will go on ahead." Then he flew off ahead of them without waiting for a reply he wasn't sure was coming. Without having to slow down on their account, he made better time and arrived significantly before the others. It helped that they were weighed down with having to pull along five others who were likely uneasy about being dragged along via earthbending.

Azula walked out to greet him, unsure what to make of the lack of Dai Li. "What are you doing, Zuko?"

He smirked. "I've found us some Fire Sages amongst the prisoners. _Your_ Dai Li are bringing them to us now. One of them is a traitor, he helped the Avatar contact Roku at Crescent Island. Zhao had them all punished though, even though the other four were loyal. We can't trust the traitor, and I think we can use him to test the others."

Intrigued, Azula listened as he outlined his plan.

She liked it.


End file.
